Sin otra alternativa
by Haley Polaris
Summary: El quinto año de Luna terminó fatídicamente con el asesinato de su padre, y enterarse que Narcisa Malfoy era su madrina solo empeoró las cosas. Vivir en el nido de serpientes no sería sencillo, pero la rubia no tenía más opción que esa.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Luna, Draco y cualquier personaje relativo a Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la diosa Rowling. De cualquier otro personaje, así como de la trama, soy totalmente culpable.

**PRÓLOGO**

_Tan solo faltaban pocos días para terminar mi quinto año en Hogwarts, había sido el año más inquieto de todos, se podía notar que la inminente llegada de Quién-ustedes-saben estaba cada día más cerca y eso provocaba que los alumnos estuviesen más intranquilos._

_Neville y yo extrañamos mucho la ED, fue una pena que Harry y los chicos la suspendieran, quizás si hubiese entrenado un poco más habría podido evitar lo que sucedería después..._

_Al salir del Expreso mi padre me esperaba ansioso, partiríamos nuevamente a Suecia en busca de los Snorkack de asta arrugada. Unos amigos que hicimos en nuestro viaje anterior nos habían informado que habían visto sus huellas en un bosque a las afueras de su ciudad, así que pasaríamos el verano buscándolos._

_Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa estaba todo desordenado, me sorprendió mucho, mi padre es algo desordenado pero nunca lo es a tal extremo. De pronto muchos de ellos aparecieron y nosotros sabíamos por qué estaban ahí. Mi padre había publicado su apoyo a Harry en El Quisquilloso, y los mortífagos estaban muy molestos, los Lovegood somos de sangre pura pero aquello era una deshonra para la sangre. Atacaron a mi padre, quise ayudarlo pero me lanzaron un crucio, fue entonces cuando uno de ellos habló._

_- La familia Lovegood en su esplendor - su voz burlona solo provocó la mirada asesina de ambos. Sin inmutarse siquiera continuó hablando - ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí, Lovegood? ¿Lo sabes?_

_- Sí - respondió mi padre en susurro._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?_

_- Sí, lo sé - respondió con voz segura y fuerte._

_- Para ser un viejo Ravenclaw no eres nada listo. Supongo también, sabes que te mataremos, a ti y a tu loca hijita - agregó mirándome, o eso supuse, pues las máscaras le cubrían por completo el rostro._

_Un frío recorrió mi cuerpo, teniendo claro que las probabilidades de morir eran obvias y yo, ilusamente, no las había considerado hasta ese momento._

_- Esto es lo que mereces Lovegood... ¡Avada Kedavra! - gritó sin siquiera darle unos minutos para despedirnos. Un rayo de luz verde cubrió toda la habitación, me acerqué a mi padre, pero ya no respiraba, estaba... muerto._

_Los miré a todos, buscando sus rostros, pero fue imposible, estaban cubiertos por esas capuchas negras que utilizan, no pude reconocer a ninguno, ni siquiera por la voz. Cuando pensé que me matarían también, el mismo que había lanzado el maleficio me habló._

_- No te mataremos mocosa, queremos que divulgues lo que acabas de ver, para que todos los que traicionan la sangre sepan lo que les pasará si no están del lado de nuestro Lord._

_Y luego... se fueron._

_Esa es la historia es todo lo que sé, lo que vi, lo que escuché._

_Ellos mataron a mi padre porque no pensaba como ellos, lo mataron por venganza y me dejaron viva para que les cuente a ustedes lo que nos hicieron._

Luna terminó su relato frente a uno de los aurores, su mirada era fría y vacía, jamás pensó sentir tanto odio y repulsión contra aquellas personas. Lo único que anhelaba en ese momento era vengarse.


	2. 1 El funeral y la madrina

**EL FUNERAL Y LA MADRINA**

Luna Lovegood se encontraba en un banco del ministerio de magia junto a mucha gente: aurores, los Weasleys, trabajadores de _El Quisquilloso. _A esas horas todo el mundo mágico sabía lo que había pasado: Xenophilius Lovegood había sido asesinado por mortífagos.  
Y con la declaración de la rubia, no había duda alguna, ella fue la única testigo, y ahora estaba sola.

- Luna, no sabes cuánto lo siento - dijo Ginny al momento que la abrazaba - hemos venido a penas nos enteramos.

- Lo siento mucho - dijo Ron detrás de su hermana.

- Gracias - habló la rubia con una débil sonrisa.

Junto a ellos estaba Harry y Hermione, que habían decidido pasar unas semanas en la madriguera, apenas se enteraron de la desagradable noticia partieron a apoyar a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, algo lejos de ahí, una mujer alta y refinada paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de una enorme mansión, la muerte de Xenophilius le había caído como balde de agua fría. Luna se quedaría sola y desamparada y eso significaba que debía cumplir una promesa que hizo hace 16 años atrás, cuando Draco era un niño y Luna estaba por nacer. Cerró los ojos y las imágenes no tardaron en llegar...

_Se encontraban dos rubias mujeres caminando por una plaza, una de ellas con un pequeño niño rubio en los brazos, la otra estaba embarazada y en cada momento acariciaba su vientre con una enorme sonrisa, el parecido de aquella mujer con Luna era sorprendente, sin duda era su madre._

_- Sabes Narcisa, estoy muy feliz, no sabes cómo ansío que nazca mi pequeña - dijo una de las mujeres._

_- Lo sé, es lo más maravilloso que pueda suceder, la primera vez que vi a Draco, juré que nunca me separaría de él y que lo cuidaría con mi vida - respondió la otra al momento que besaba la frente del niño._

_- Lo mismo haré yo, cuidaré a mi niña con la vida - agregó la mujer sonriente, pero de pronto su rostro se volvió amargo - ¿Pero y si algo me sucede?_

_- Tranquila, nada malo te sucederá - le calmó Narcisa._

_- Narcisa, quiero pedirte algo, hemos sido amigas de toda la vida y yo..._

_- Dilo, pídeme lo que quieras._

_- Si algo llegara a pasarme a mí y a mi esposo, prométeme que no dejarás a mi bebé sola, que la cuidarás como si fuese tu hija hasta que se convierta en una mujer..._

_- Por favor... no digas tonterías nada malo les pasará, ustedes son jóvenes, saludables y..._

_- ¡Por favor Narcisa!, dame esa seguridad. Te prometo lo mismo, si algo te pasara a ti o Lucius, nosotros nos haremos cargo del pequeño Draco, no lo dejaremos solo jamás, lo cuidaremos como si fuese nuestro hijo._

_- Gracias - dijo emocionada Narcisa - gracias amiga. Te prometo, te juro y te doy mi palabra de mujer y de amiga que si algo llegara a pasarte a ti y a Xenophilius, y tu pequeña queda sola e indefensa yo la cuidaré como si fuese mi hija, la educaré y apoyaré hasta que sea un adulto._

_- Gracias, no sabes cómo me tranquiliza..._

La imagen se borró de pronto. Los años habían pasado en la mujer que recordaba.

Narcisa estaba espantada, había llegado el momento de cumplir su promesa, a pesar de todo, ella era una mujer de palabra.

- ¿Madre, te encuentras bien? - dijo un muchacho rubio, que bajaba junto a otro de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, Blaise Zabinni.

- Sí, es solo... estoy algo nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Has sabido algo de mi padre?

- No, sigue en Azcabán - dijo la mujer con desinterés - Es... algo sobre...

- Mira asesinaron al papá de la Lunática - dijo Blaise que en ese momento hojeaba _El Profeta_.

- ¿Mortífagos? - preguntó Draco.

- Al parecer.

- Se lo tenía bien merecido, quien le manda a publicar en su porquería que apoyaba al idiota de Potter, ¿Qué pasó con Lovegood?

- Mmm...dice que solo recibió un par de cruciatus.

- Demonios tendremos que aguantarla otro año en el colegio – se quejó Draco

- Blaise, tu madre me ha enviado una lechuza, al parecer necesitaba hablar contigo, deberías responderle.

- Ok, gracias Sra. Malfoy.

Al momento que Blaise abandonó la sala Narcisa miró a Draco y suspiró, sabía que sería muy difícil convencerlo de lo que pronto sucedería, pero debía hacerlo.

- ¿Me dirás de una buena vez qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó exasperado el joven.

- Hace mucho tiempo atrás hice una promesa... que ahora debo cumplir.

- ¿Promesa? ¿Qué tipo de promesa?

- La madre de Luna y yo... éramos muy amigas y...

- ¿Tu y la madre de la Lunática? – le cortó el rubio sorprendido.

- Sí, ella es de excelente familia, solo que se casó con el loco de Lovegood.

- No tenía idea.

- Bueno, el punto es que le prometí a ella que si algo le pasaba a ella o a su esposo, cuidaría de Luna, y como ahora quedo sola yo...

- Espera, espera, espera. ¿A qué quieres llegar? ¿Tendrás que darle dinero a la Lunática?

- No.

- Entonces no me importa - dijo Draco intentando salir del salón.

- Tendré que cuidarla como si fuese mi hija, y eso significa que tengo que traerla a vivir aquí - habló la mujer, tan rápido que fue sorprendente que no se le enredaran las palabras.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? Por supuesto que no. ¡Me niego rotundamente a compartir mi techo con esa desquiciada! Si mi padre se entera...

- ¡No Draco! No estoy demente, y no te estoy pidiendo permiso ni a ti, ni a Lucius. Esta casa es tan mía como vuestra, solo te estoy avisando, mañana es el funeral de su padre y en la tarde la traeré. ¡No romperé mi promesa con una persona que está muerta!

- ¡Bien! Haz lo que te plazca, pero no me pidas que sea su nuevo mejor amigo – le gritó Draco al momento que salía de la habitación.

Narcisa suspiro aliviada, lo peor ya había pasado o al menos eso creía.

Los funerales fueron al día siguiente, asistió prácticamente todo el mundo mágico, a pesar de que el editor de _El Quisquilloso_ estaba loco de remate, todos lo querían mucho y su pérdida afecto muchísimo a todos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las razones de su asesinato.

_"Mi padre fue asesinado por mortífagos, por sucios sirvientes de Voldemort, mi padre fue asesinado por dar a conocer su opinión, por pensar diferente. Tenemos que seguir luchando, tenemos que acabar con el reinado de oscuridad, no podemos permitir que vuelva a gobernar nuestro mundo._ _Tenemos que hacerlo por mi padre, por su memoria y por todas aquellas personas que han sido asesinadas, inocentes, valientes, por todos nuestros héroes."_

- Que grandes palabras has dicho - dijo Harry a su rubia amiga.

- Excelente discurso - acotó Hermione.

- Gracias.

La gente había comenzado a alejarse y fue recién entonces cuando Luna pensó en que sería de ella ahora...

- Cariño, puedes ir a nuestra casa, no tenemos problema en que te quedes - dijo Molly al momento en que abrazaba a la rubia de ahora mirada triste.

- Gracias, Sra. Weasley, yo...

- No se preocupe, ella vendrá conmigo - dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Las pocas personas que quedaban voltearon a ver, era Narcisa Malfoy, quien había permanecido alejada hasta ahora.

- Luna, soy tu madrina, y como has quedado sin tus padres soy tu tutora legal - dijo Narcisa con tal indiferencia, que pareció un chiste mal hecho.

Luna abrió los ojos como platos y con un rostro totalmente de sorpresa miró a su alrededor, toda la gente estaba con la misma cara.

- ¿Cómo dice? - preguntó Luna

- Lo que he dicho, debes venir a mi mansión, yo te cuidaré como si fueses mi hija.

- No te preocupe _señora_ - entonó Molly con algo de desprecio - yo me encargaré de ella - agregó al momento que acercaba la niña hacia ella.

- No, ya se lo he dicho. Luna, tomarás tus cosas y vendrás conmigo y es la última palabra.

Luna la miró algo extraña era la primera vez que veía a esa mujer tan de cerca y la primera vez que ésta le hablaba. ¡Y era su madrina!  
No tenía otra alternativa, vivir con Narcisa en su mansión, esa sería su vida ahora, vivir con ella tal vez no sea muy difícil pero y Draco Malfoy era otro tema.

¿Acaso podría compartir día a día con tan miserable ser humano?


	3. Hogar ¿Dulce hogar?

**HOGAR ¿DULCE HOGAR?**

Camino a la Mansión Malfoy, las rubias permanecieron en silencio. Primero mientras caminaban hacia un lugar donde poder desaparecerse, Narcisa miró con fingido interés todo lo que no sea Luna y la pequeña rubia, con la cabeza baja, no se preocupó por nada más que el suelo.

La niña soñadora y alegre que solía ser, ya no existía, murió junto a su padre, y no volvería nunca más. Se sentía, sola, desamparada y triste.

Al aparecer cerca de la residencia de los rubios, Luna no pudo evitar asombrarse, y en su rostro se reflejó aquel sentimiento, aquella casa -si es que podía llamarse así- era realmente grande. No solo Luna tenía aquella reacción, Narcisa también estaba asombrada, no con su casa obviamente, pero sí con Luna, a quien miraba como un asqueroso bicho raro.

Mientras caminaban rápidamente por un sendero angosto, Luna pudo ver a la izquierda algunos setos pulcramente recortados y algunos matorrales salvajes de corto crecimiento, terminaban en un amplio camino que a su vez era cortado por un par de impresionantes verjas de hierro forjado, marcando los límites de los terrenos de la mansión. Al tocar las puertas de hierro, las barras se retorcieron formando una cara espantosa que preguntó con voz gruesa.

- Nombre y el motivo de la visita.

- Narcisa Malfoy, regreso a mi casa.

Ambas puertas se abrieron rápidamente dando paso a extensos terrenos, arbustos y pavos reales que rondaban por ellos. Cerca de unos setos Luna pudo observar una fuente. Ambas mujeres siguieron el camino recto que llevaba desde la verja hasta la puerta de la mansión, la cual se encontraba elevada del suelo por unas amplias escaleras de piedra. Las ventanas del piso inferior lucían una forma de diamantes que las hacía ver tan elegantes, encajando perfectamente con lo demás. Al llegar a las escaleras la puerta se abrió sin ni siquiera tocarla, ni hacer algún hechizo.

- ¿Cómo puede vestirse así? - pensaba espantada la mujer - Bien, será mejor que me sigas - habló por fin Narcisa - tengo que mostrarte tu cuarto.  
- Así ¿Nada más? - preguntó Luna.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?  
- Sigo sin entender - respondió la mujer, con mucha menos paciencia que al principio.  
- ¿Por qué me está ayudando, por qué me aloja en su casa?  
- Ya te lo dije, soy tu madrina y se lo prometí a tu madre.  
- Pero no se preocupe, finjamos que aquello no ocurrió, así podré ir a vivir con los Weasley y usted no tendrá que ocuparse de mi - habló ilusa la chica.  
- Se nota que no me conoces, yo cumplo lo que prometo, y le juré a tu madre que te cuidaría y querría como si fueses mi hija, y quieras o no lo voy a cumplir, así que será mejor que me sigas para que te enseñe tu nuevo cuarto - antes de terminar de hablar Narcisa siguió caminando, así que Luna no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

Narcisa le mostró todo el lugar a Luna -lo que se demoró un buen rato- partiendo por el amplio vestíbulo que se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión, pobremente iluminado y suntuosamente decorado, con una gran alfombra que lo cubría en su mayoría. Luna observó que había algunos retratos de antiguos miembros de la familia.

Cissi, como le llamaba su hermana, abrió una pesada puerta de madera con manilla de bronce y caminaron hacia la siguiente habitación. Una sala grande con una hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada y sobre el un espejo con marco dorado. El suelo de la habitación estaba pulido y cubierto en parte por una alfombra; una lámpara de araña colgaba del techo. Más retratos habían colgados en las paredes de un color morado oscuro y varias sillas y sillones. Subieron por las escaleras en silencio, hasta llegar a una de las tantas puertas Narcisa abrió la boca.

- Bien, esta será tu habitación. Aquella es la de mi hijo, y esa es la mía - dijo la mujer mostrando una recámara más alejada.

Luna no quiso preguntar por las otras tantas puertas que había, ni siquiera por la residencia actual de su marido.

- ¿Puedo entrar?  
- ¡Claro! entra, estás en tu casa - dijo la mujer acercándose a la niña, quien instintivamente se alejó con cara de espanto.  
- Luna, no voy a hacerte daño, puedes estar tranquila, en mi casa no te pasará nada, se lo juré a tu madre y te lo juro a ti, aquí estarás a salvo – repitió.  
- Yo...  
- Tranquila, no te obligaré que me quieras a buenas y primeras pero créeme que haré todo lo posible por ganarme tu confianza, vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando Narcisa se marchó, Luna iba a entrar a su nuevo cuarto pero una fría voz, que arrastraba las palabras, la interrumpió.

- Estas más desquiciada de lo que creí ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir acá? Sabes que te haré la vida imposible, sabes que haré que desees volver a tu casa junto a tu padre, ah no, espera, ya no puedes. Tu papi está muerto porque su imprudente bocota lo mando al otro mundo, ya sabes lo que les pasa a los que traicionan la sangre. Ten cuidado Lovegood puedes ser la próxima - luego de su discurso Draco espero una buena respuesta, pero aquella le desconcertó totalmente.

- Eso espero.  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
- Que eso espero, quiero ser la próxima, ya no quiero vivir, ve y dile a tu padre y a tus amiguitos que se deshagan de mí, porque ya di su mensaje al Ministerio, ya no les sirvo de nada, puedes terminar el trabajo que dejaron inconcluso.  
- ¿Perdón? ¡De qué demonios hablas!  
- Bien lo sabes, a mi padre lo mataron los mortífagos y apostaría mi cabeza a que tu padre estaba entre ellos.  
- Como si tu cabeza valiera algo - Draco se acercó amenazante ante la rubia - lávate la boca, mugrosa traicionera de sangre, antes de hablar de mi padre... o de algún Malfoy... no eres digna - dijo el rubio mirándola despectivamente como solía hacerlo.

En aquel momento llegó Narcisa quien se hizo notar al instante.

- ¡Ya déjala Draco! - gritó molesta la mujer desde las escaleras. Draco volvió a mirarla amenazante y la soltó, marchándose de ahí.

- Lo siento, yo…  
- No se preocupe, ya sé cómo es su hijo, sabía que no lo aceptaría - respondió tranquila Luna, al fin y al cabo no esperaba menos de él.

Draco caminó furioso por el salón, no podía creerlo, su madre realmente lo había hecho, Lunática Lovegood estaba allí. A los pocos minutos una lechuza se posó en su ventana mientras le movía la pata que traía enrollado un pequeño papel.

_Draco._

_Necesito que llegues antes a mi fiesta, ya sabes para ensayar la entrada y todo eso._

_Besos, Pansy._

- ¡Demonios! Con todo esto olvidé el cumpleaños de Pansy - se quejó el rubio, y al releer en la nota no pudo evitar preguntarse - ¿Qué rayos quiere ensayar?


	4. 3 Parkinson, un fastidio

**PARKINSON UN FASTIDIO**

Luna entró en aquel cuarto y lo miró sorprendida, era lo más elegante que hubiese visto jamás. Bastante amplio también, una cama donde tranquilamente entraban tres personas, un velador en cada lado y un enorme espejo de frente al lado de un espacioso armario. Todo en tono rosa.

- ¡Wow! - exclamó.  
- ¿Te gusta?, espero que sí - dijo Narcisa desde la puerta.  
- Si, está muy lindo... gracias.  
- En tu armario he puesto muchos vestidos, espero sean de tu agrado. Tu baño está en este lado.  
- Gracias Sra. Malfoy  
- No hay por qué, puedes llamarme Narcisa... si es que quieres.  
- Gracias... Narcisa

A penas la mujer salió, Luna borro su fingida sonrisa, a pesar de que le gustaba que la tratasen así, no confiaba en Narcisa, era una Malfoy, y eso no podía ser era nada bueno.

- Podré estar muy loca, Pero no soy tonta - dijo la rubia en voz baja - y a pesar de todo no debo olvidar porque estoy aquí: debo encontrar al asesino de mi padre... y vengarme.

Comenzó a observar su nuevo cuarto, era enorme y muy elegante, digno de un Malfoy. Observó por su ventanal que daba hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, donde había un pequeño parque, no muy lejos de allí se encontraba un joven rubio apoyado en sus rodillas con el rostro frío. Una delgada mujer se acercó a su lado y le tomó uno de los hombros, le hablo algo al oído que Luna no pudo escuchar.

- Solo será un año... - dijo la mujer dulcemente.

- ¿Solo un año? - dijo Draco al momento que se levantaba para alejarse de su madre. - ¿Te he dicho que no la soporto?

- Por favor hijo, ella no te molestará, lo prometo.

- Tú y tus promesas.

- Vamos Draco. Seguramente pasaras tus vacaciones en casa de Blaise o de Pansy, ella no saldrá de su habitación.

- ¿De verdad crees que tendré vacaciones? - preguntó Draco irónico – más ahora que todo esta tan cerca - agregó el rubio pensativo.

- Draco, por favor - dijo Narcisa suplicante, aquella discusión la habían tenido muchas veces últimamente.

- ¿Por favor? ¿Qué quieres que haga madre? Tú sabes que no podemos escapar de Él, aunque quisiéramos, ya los deshonré una vez, no puedo cometer ese error dos veces.

- Hijo, si hablamos con...

- ¿Hablar? madre, honestamente creo que has perdido la cordura, tu más que nadie sabes que no tenemos otra opción.

- Hijo siempre hay otras opciones.

- ¿Por qué no se fue con los Weasleys? ¿Acaso no es amiguita de ellos? Seguramente ya no tienen espacio en su casa, como se les dio por tener más de media docena de hijos - dijo Draco cambiando de tema de forma radical.

- ¡Draco! deja de hablar tonterías estoy hablándote con seriedad.

- Bien has lo que se te de la regalada gana, yo iré a casa de Blaise esta misma noche, te quedarás solita con tu "ahijada". Espero que lo pasen de maravilla - dijo Draco al momento que se iba de allí.

- Hijo, yo creo...

Pero una de las elfas domésticas llegó a interrumpir la "reunión" familiar, y a pesar de que Luna se esforzaba desde el balcón no podía oír lo que decían.

- Srto. Draco, ha llegado su novia.

- ¿Pansy? ¿Hoy? - preguntó el rubio extrañado.

- Sí, está en...

Pero antes de que la elfa terminara de hablar una muchacha de la edad de Draco, se acercó al rubio besándolo sin importar la presencia de Narcisa.

- Pansy, Por Merlín, donde están tus modales - dijo Narcisa algo incómoda, bastante en realidad, al momento que separaba a su hijo de la chica.

- Lo siento ¿Cómo está Sra. Malfoy? - dijo Pansy, sin soltar el cuello de su pareja.

- No tan bien como tú... por lo visto.

- Me raptaré a Draco por una semana ¿Imagino que no le molesta?

- Supongo que si tus padres no tienes inconveniente, yo tampoco.

- ¡Qué bueno! - dijo la morena, besando la mejilla de su novio.

- De todas formas no estarás sola. - inquirió Draco.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó la chica.

- Mi madre, y sus locuras, hablando de locuras, a que no sabes quién está "hospedada" en mi casa - dijo el rubio.

- ¿Quién?

- Lunática Lovegood.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó espantada la chica slytherin.

- Sí, acabo de enterarme que es la ahijada de mi madre, y tendrá que vivir aquí.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Contigo? ¿Juntos? ¿Ustedes? - continuo preguntado celosamente la morena.

- Sí - respondió Draco sin mucha paciencia.

- ¡Pero cómo es posible! Sra. Malfoy. ¿Ha perdido usted la cordura? Como se le ocurre dejar que convivan en la misma casa a mi Draco, con la Lunática... se imagina y ellos...

Mientras Pansy hablaba Draco asentía a todo lo que ella decía, hasta llegar a la ultima parte: "se imagina y ellos". Donde el rubio colocó una enorme cara de horror.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? - preguntó el rubio con molestia - "se imagina y ellos" – agregó imitando con burla a Pansy - ¿Qué? ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?

- Pues, yo solo digo que puede resultar, algo "peligroso" que ella y tú vivan juntos.

- ¡Puaj! ¿Has perdido la razón tú también? Cómo se te ocurre pensar que entre "esa" y yo podría pasar algo, estamos hablando de LUNÁTICA LOVEGOOD! ¡POR MERLIN!

Pansy lo miro algo seria y luego sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes toda la razón, lo siento, soy una tonta, es decir mírame y mírala, no hay donde perderse.

- Créeme... lo sé - dijo el rubio con mirada libidinosa.

Narcisa los miraba serena y decidió no intervenir, sería mejor entrar en la mansión, pues estaba anocheciendo. Draco la siguió, al igual que Pansy quien se distrajo un momento al ver a Luna en su balcón.

- No puedo creerlo LUNATICA LOVEGOOD.

Luna se lamentó internamente por no entrar antes a su cuarto.

- ¿Qué se siente estar huérfana? - de pronto la morena dejo de reír y le dijo a la rubia – Hey ¿Quieres ir a mi fiesta? ve con Potter, eso sí deben pedirle permiso a sus padres primero...

Luna negó con la cabeza y entró tranquilamente en su habitación lo que obviamente irritó más a la morena, que comenzó a gritar desde afuera.

- ¡AY LUNÁTICA, NO SABES COMO LAMENTARÍA ESTAR EN TU PELLEJO! ¡NO TIENES IDEA EN EL LÍO EN QUE TE HAS METIDO POR ESTAR AQUI! ¡NO LO SABES Y TE ENTERARÁS DE LA PEOR MANERA!

- Espero que no tenga Hotfeet* en su casa - dijo la muchacha pensativa, mientras por su cabeza pasaba la imagen de un pequeño gnomo de calurosos pies.

Narcisa mientras tanto maquinaba muchas ideas y todas llevaban al mismo final: si la loca de Hogwarts era su ahijada, debía cambiarla y convertirla en una Srta. decente y para ello tenía mucho trabajo por delante ¿Cambiar a Lunática Lovegood?, suena imposible, aunque tal vez no tanto, y mucho menos para una MALFOY.

* Hotfeet: Es un pequeño gnomo, color anaranjado, bastante velludo, de grandes pies y cuerpo pequeño, puede quemar con sus pies y es bastante revoltoso, aún así es domesticable.


	5. 4 ¿De compras? NOOO!

_Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, si así fuera el epílogo habría sido mas detallado xD_

_Bueno, bueno, lo prometido es deuda! :D_

_Trataré actualizar lo antes posible, al final del capitulo les dejo unos avances_ :)

_G__racias por sus review :D me hacen muy, muy feliz y me dan ganas de actualizar mas prontito ^^_

_Este capitulo es dedicado a **DarkReginaB19**, **MelroseCullen**, **Kristall Black**, **susyh**, **MoonyMarauderGirl** gracias chicas :), en este capitulo se ve un poco más de Draco/Luna, pero como toda relación nada puede ocurrir muy rápido asi que en los siguientes capítulos se ve algo mas :)_

**CAPITULO IV: ¿DE COMPRAS?... NOOOOO!**

De Draco no se supo en toda la semana, Luna y Narcisa intercambiaban algunas monosílabas cuando tenían la mala dicha de encontrarse entre pasillos. Parecía que aquella situación no cambiaría pero la rubia estaba equivocada.  
Luna se había tendido en su nueva cama, cuando Narcisa irrumpió en el cuarto con un largo abrigo negro y su cartera.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Lovegood.  
- Vamos de compras. Oí que Pansy te ha invitado a su fiesta y debemos buscar un vestido acorde para la situación, además de hacer una par de "arreglos".

Luna se levantó de su cama apenas oyó la palabra "compras", si había algo que detestaba firmemente era salir de compras.

- ¿Yo de compras? No, no, no - dijo la chica.  
- ¿Una niña que no le guste ir de compras? - preguntó la mujer más para ella misma que para la muchacha - eso si que es extraño.  
- Como todo lo que me rodea, recuerde que soy "Lunática Lovegood"  
- ¿Por qué no te gusta ir de compras? - pregunto Cissy ignorando aquel último comentario de la chica.  
- La gente siempre me mira raro, no lo entiendo.

Narcisa miró a la chica de arriba abajo y suspiro. De la manera que iba vestida Luna cualquiera pensaría que estaba disfrazada o algo así.

- No se discute mas, irás conmigo hay una excelente tienda donde hacen unos hermosos vestidos.

Luna la miró poco convencida, ¿Ella en una fiesta de Parkinson? ¿En que estaba pensando Narcisa? Aún así asintió dando a entender que asistiría, con el dolor de su alma.

Pasaron por muchas tiendas, pero al hablar Luna del vestido que quería llevar, las vendedoras reían por lo bajo y miraban con compasión a Narcisa. Al cabo de unas horas Luna se sentía colapsada.

- ¿Que tal este vestido? - decía Narcisa mostrando uno negro.  
- Demasiado elegante.  
- ¿Y aquel marrón?  
- No esta mal, aunque le hacen falta algunos accesorios.  
- ¿Accesorios? - preguntó algo asustada Narcisa.  
- Claro, tal vez plumas, algunas cintas amarillas y encajes en los bordes y tal vez...

A medida que Luna hablaba el rostro de Narcisa se iba transformando mas ¿un vestido marrón, con cintas, plumas y encajes? ¿Esa niña esta loca o qué?  
Fue entonces cuando la observó con detenimiento.  
Luna llevaba un vestido celeste con pequeñas flores rojas y naranjas, y unas calzas cortas color amarillo. Además de su infaltable collar de corchos y sus aros de rábano.

- Tal vez yo debería escoger el vestido. - dijo Narcisa pensativa.

- Por mí esta bien.

- ¿Que tal aquel rosa? - señaló uno de una revista muy importante.

- Pero debe ser muy costoso.

- No te preocupes por eso.

- ¡Esta muy lindo! Solo tendría que...

- ¡No le harás nada! Dejémoslo como esta ¿Quieres?

- Pero...

- Es lindo vestido, así, como esta.

- Esta bien.

Narcisa habló un par de minutos con la vendedora, aquel vestido era bastante costoso y difícil de adquirir.

- Ahora vamos a la peluquería.

- ¿Peluquería?

- Claro tenemos que cortarte el cabello.

- ¡No! - Gritó Luna, al momento que se tomaba su cabello que a esas alturas le llegaba a la cintura - ¡No mi pelito! - volvió a gritar provocando la toda la gente para variar la mirara extraño.

- Está muy largo. - dijo Narcisa sin mucha paciencia.

- Pero solo será un poco... ¿verdad?

- Lo prometo.

Ya habían pasado cerca de cinco horas cuando Luna y Narcisa volvieron a la mansión. Estaba oscureciendo y hacia bastante frío por lo que se apresuraron en entrar.  
Luna aún se tomaba el cabello, algo mas corto que antes.

- Te ha quedado muy lindo Luna.  
- Gracias. Creo que me iré a dormir.  
- ¿No quieres comer antes?  
- No, no tengo hambre.  
- ¿Te sientes bien?  
- Si...- dijo Luna, no logrando convencer a Narcisa.  
- Si quieres decir o preguntarme algo... solo dilo.  
- ¿Usted cree que ellos regresen? - preguntó por fin.  
- ¿Ellos? ¿A quienes te refieres?  
- Los mortifagos... que atacaron a mi padre.  
- No. Ellos no volverán y si lo hacen yo estaré aquí para cuidarte. - respondió Narcisa firmemente.

Luego de brindarle una gran sonrisa Luna se dirigió a su habitación, aquel día, realmente había sido estresante, pero al ver que Narcisa se sentaba sola a comer, le dio algo de lastima y decidió acompañarla. ¿Qué podría hacer una comida?

Hablaron de cosas triviales y sin sentido, Narcisa hasta le hablo a Luna de su madre, fue realmente una comida muy especial para ambas, ya que se conocieron algo más.

- ¿De verdad ella había pensado en mi nombre mucho antes? - preguntó muy ilusionanda la muchacha.

- Desde que la recuerdo, todo lo que tenía se llamaba Luna, decía que era lo mas hermoso del cielo.

- No lo sabía, ella nunca me lo dijo.

- Tal vez, hay muchas cosas que no alcanzó a decirte. Si solo quieres saber algo... puedes preguntármelo.

- Gracias.

Aquella noche Draco tampoco llegó a dormir, seguramente estará en casa de Pansy y mañana llegará. Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Narcisa, que luego se dejó caer vencida por el sueño y el cansancio.

Luna por su parte, se paseaba en su habitación, se sentía mal ya que rápidamente se había encariñado con Narcisa y eso no podía ser.

- Ella no es una buena persona, ella no me quiere. - se repetía una y otra vez la rubia.

Luna quería cambiar, quería vengarse, quería que el asesino de su padre pagara por todo y estaba casi segura que los Malfoy la llevarían con el asesino. Sin embargo había algo en Narcisa que le inspiraba confianza y cariño... y no podía sentir odio ni por ella, ni por nadie, ni siquiera contra el asesino de su padre... aquella no era su esencia, a más podía sentir una profunda lastima por aquel mortifago, a pesar de cuanto lo deseara, ella no podía cambiar.

A la mañana siguiente Luna se despertó algo tarde, se vistió con una de las prendas que le había comprado Narcisa y se miro semi - complacida en el espejo.

- Esta lindo... aunque deberé hacerle algunos arreglos - pensó la rubia, al momento que pasaban por su mente los mas locos accesorios.

Salió de su habitación y recorrió todo el segundo piso, Narcisa no estaba, bajó a la planta baja y tampoco la encontró. Así que decidió salir al jardín en busca de gente, camino por entre los pequeños arbustos y respiro aire puro - solo como ella puede hacerlo - agitando los brazos como intentado alanzar algo inexistente.

Entró nuevamente en la mansión y se sentó en la hojear algunos libros cuando oyó un ruido, se acercó a uno de los ventanales con mucho cuidado y escucho el ruido algo mas fuerte.

- ¿Qué haces Lovegood? - preguntó una voz detrás de Luna, sobreslándola.  
- ¡Ahhh! - grito la rubia, que por el susto había perdido el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.  
- Jajaja - dijo el rubio.  
- Shht Malfoy, creo que oí algo. - le dijo la rubia volteándose rápidamente y mirando por la ventana.

Draco la miró de arriba a bajo y sonrió malévolamente alzando una ceja.

- ¿Saliste con mi madre?  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la rubia sin darle mucha importancia.  
- Porque cualquiera que te ve y no te conoce pensaría que eres normal, inclusive podría decirse que te ves bien.  
- ¿Escuchaste eso?  
- Sí - afirmó el muchacho - soy yo hablando. - agregó sin mucha paciencia arrastrando las palbras como de costumbre.

El ruido volvió a repetirse.

- ¡Ahí esta otra vez!¿Sabes si hay Snorckack por aquí?  
- ¿Hay qué? - preguntó Draco acercándose a la ventana.  
- El sonido que provocan es muy similar - dijo Luna hablando más para si misma.

Draco se acercó a Luna y observó por la ventana (ya que era mas alto que ella)  
De pronto una elfina apareció por el otro lado de la ventana y les saludo amablemente, Luna dio un grito de susto y volteó aferrándose al cuerpo de Draco, quién reacciono "instintivamente" abrazando a la chica.

- OH, lo siento, no quise asustarlos - dijo la elfina que desapareció con un chasquido de dedos.

Al cabo de unos segundos (que parecieron minutos) Draco soltó a Luna.

- ¡Era solo la elfa doméstica! - dijo el chico

- OH... que lástima - contesto Luna algo desilusionada.

- Ufff puedes cambiar de ropa pero sigues siendo igual - se quejó el rubio mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

- Esa esa la idea supongo.

- ¡Hijo has vuelto! - la voz de Narcissa interrumpió la primera conversación de los rubios.

- Buenos días madre.

- ¡Hola Narcisa! - dijo la muchacha eufórica.

- Hola Luna.

- ¿Que traes ahí? - preguntó Draco señalando unas bolsas.

- Fui una tienda a buscar los vestidos de Luna.

- ¿Vestidos? ¿Para qué? - preguntó el rubio.

- Hoy es la fiesta de Pansy. - respondió su madre.

- Pansy ¿Te invitó? - preguntó el rubio exceptico.

- De hecho... creo que me lo dijo en son de burla pero...

- Si, aquel día que vino a buscarte, yo misma la oí. - respondió Narcisa, ignorando como de costumbre la respuesta de Luna.

Draco sonrió, como él sabía hacerlo y se imaginó la cara que pondría su novia cuando se entere que en su "súper fiesta" estaría ni nada mas ni nada menos que LUNATICA LOVEGOOD.

_**N/A:** Okee espero les haya gustado :) Ya saben todo tipo de críticas aceptadas en un REVIEW :D_

_Es siguiente capitulo se llama **Fiesta Parkinson, principio del caos**, jeje ya verán porqué._

_- Entonces mi madre quiere que la lleve al baile. - decía Draco a Blaise.  
- Perdona que te diga amigo, pero a tu madre se le safó un tornillo. Si llevamos a Lunática Lovegood a la fiesta , Pansy es capaz de lanzarnos un par de maldiciones imperdonables sin chistar.  
- Lo sé, y se lo dije.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- No sé, mi madre es dura de entender, dijo que si yo no la llevaba la llevaría ella._

_- ¿Qué opinas Draco? - Pregunto Narcisa, al ver a su hijo algo idiotizado aún.  
- Bue... bueno... estas hermosa.  
- ¿De verdad? - pregunto Luna, algo sonrojada, nunca nadie antes (a excepción de su padre) le había dicho que se veía hermosa._

...

_Nos vemos!_


	6. 5 Fiesta Parkinson, principio del caos

_**N/A: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen :(... ya quisiera xD_

_Gracias a:_

_* **susyh**, que siempre me sube el ánimo con sus review :D_

_*** DarkReginaB19,** la verdad es que tengo escrito hasta el cap. 10 o algo así, por eso trato de actualizar lo más seguido que se me permite :)_

_* **MelRose Cullen,** espero que te guste lo de la fiesta :D  
_

_* **The darkness princess,** te hice caso y leí el capitulo varias veces antes de subirlo. Espero que este mejor, si no es así no dudes en decírmelo :)_

_De verdad chicas gracias por darse un tiempito y leer mi fic, y otro tiempito por escribir un review^^, así que este capítulo va para ustedes. Al final las espero, con un comentario, crítica constructiva o lo que quieran decirme, acepto de todo xD._

_Veamos que pasa con Lunita._

--

**CAPITULO V: FIESTA PARKINSON, PRINCIPIO DEL CAOS **

En la mansión de los Parkinson solo se oían gritos, Pansy y su madre discutían por sobre los músicos que ensayaban, imagínense el desastre que había, la fiesta comenzaría en solo dos horas y aun faltaban muchas cosas por organizar.

- Uno, dos, uno, dos tres ¡vamos! - dijo quien parecía ser el director, dando pie para que comiencen a tocar.  
- No me pondré ese vestido madre ¡me niego rotundamente!  
- Pero Pansy, lo compré en la mejor tienda del Callejón Diagon ¡No puedes hacerme ese desaire!  
- Yo quería uno importado ¡te lo dije desde el año pasado!  
- Lo siento, la fiesta es esta noche, ya no hay otra alternativa.  
- ¡Pero Madre!  
- Te lo pones.  
- No puedo creerlo.  
- Señora ¿Serán adornos en rosa o salmón? - preguntó una elfa doméstica.  
- Quieres callarte este no es momento ¡Elfo entrometido!  
- ¡¡Basta Pansy!! ve a tu habitación, y no salgas hasta que te coloques ese vestido ¡me oíste!

Junto en ese instante, los músicos dejaron de tocar, lo que permitió que todos los presentes escucharan el regaño de su madre a Pansy, quien totalmente avergonzada subió a su habitación.

- Y ustedes que miran, sigan tocando que para eso los contrato mi padre. - dijo la chica antes de perderse en su cuarto.  
- Señora ¿serán rosa? - preguntó la elfina.  
- Si, serán rosa - dijo la mujer al momento que se alejaba del salón.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Malfoy, Draco y Blaise bajaban de la habitación del rubio a sala central.

- Entonces mi madre quiere que la lleve al baile - decía Draco a Blaise.  
- Perdona que te diga amigo, pero a tu madre se le zafó un tornillo. Si llevamos a Lunática Lovegood a la fiesta , Pansy es capaz de lanzarnos un par de maldiciones imperdonables sin chistar.  
- Lo sé, y se lo dije.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- No sé, mi madre es dura de entender, dijo que si yo no la llevaba la llevaría ella.  
- Entonces que la lleve ella ¿no?  
- ¿Crees que no conozco a Pansy? De todas formas se enojará, y honestamente no tengo ganas de discutir.  
- Yo la llevo.  
- ¿Qué? - Draco miró a Blaise confuso esperando una respuesta de su amigo. Pero el moreno tenía la mirada perdida hacia el frente, Draco lo siguió con la vista y quedó con un rostro similar al de Zabinni.  
- ¿Luna? - dijo el rubio sorprendido

Minutos antes, Narcisa arreglaba el cabello de Luna, mientras ella miraba por la ventana, fue difícil que aceptara colocarse ese vestido, pero finalmente accedió, solo si su peinado tenia algunas plumas.

- No puedo creer que aceptara que vayas con esas plumas - decía Narcisa, mientras acomodaba el cabello de la chica.  
- No puedo creer que haya aceptado colocarme algo así.

Narcisa miró a Luna algo sorprendida por el comentario.

- Este vestido es importado desde Francia, es lo mejor en alta costura.  
- Si, pero no no soy yo.  
- Pero te queda muy bonito.  
- No me importa, esta no soy yo.  
- ¿Acaso no te molesta que tus compañeros se burlen de ti, por como vistes?  
- Que mas da, ya ser burlan por como soy, como hablo, como pienso, si se burlan por como visto solo sera algo mas a la colección.  
- ¿Y no te molesta?  
- No, de hecho no me importa, yo soy feliz en mi mundo, si ellos no pueden ser felices en lo suyo y para ello deben molestar, bueno, es una pena por ellos mas que nada, a mi no me importa, soy feliz igual.  
- Que pensamiento mas extraño.  
- Por algo soy Lunática Lovegood.  
- Estas lista, Luna te ves hermosa, te pareces mucho a tu madre.  
- ¿En serio lo cree? - en ese momento Luna se volteó para observar a Narcisa.  
- Pues si.  
- ¿Luna? - era la voz de Draco, que estaba junto a Blaise, ambos muchachos acababan de bajar por las escaleras.  
- Cielos, Lovegood, te ves muy bien. - dijo Blaise acercándose a la chica.  
- Gracias.  
- ¿Qué opinas Draco? - Pregunto Narcisa, al ver a su hijo algo idiotizado aún.  
- Bue... bueno... estas hermosa.  
- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Luna, algo sonrojada, nunca nadie antes (a excepción de su padre) le había dicho que se veía hermosa.  
- ¿Entonces quien la llevara al baile? - preguntó Narcisa.  
- ¡Yo! - dijo Blaise, antes de que Draco pudiese hablar - ya que Draco debe estar con su novia Pansy, no veo inconveniente con que yo te lleve, si es que no te molesta - habló el moreno a la rubia.  
- Claro, no hay problema. - respondió la chica.  
- No olviden sus máscaras. -dijo Narcisa.  
- Es cierto, si Pansy nos ve sin sus benditas mascaras es capaz de mandarnos a echar con los trolls. - respondió Draco, que por fin había reaccionado.

Uno a uno los jóvenes desaparecieron de la mansión a través de polvos Flu, y reapareciendo de la mansión Parkinson, donde un nerviosa, (histérica) jovencita de cabellos cortos y oscuros los esperaba con una enorme sonrisa (hecha por su madre con un conjuro) que perturbaba a los presentes.

- Hola amor. - dijo Pansy a Draco acercándose para besarle.  
- Hola Am... ¡Cielos Pansy que sonrisa! - respondió el rubio apartándose de la chica, al momento que se colocaba su máscara.  
- Fue idea de mi madre, de hecho ni siquiera me preguntó.

Draco la miraba muy desconcertado una chica con una enorme sonrisa y con ojos que mostraban una molestia enorme, a pesar de estar enmarcados en una máscara rosa, era algo muy extraño, e incómodo.

- Hablando de madres, adivina a quien trae Blaise. - dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su novia, pero ya era tarde a espaldas suyas apareció Luna, robando la atención de muchos.

Pero para suerte de Luna, Blaise, Draco, de la fiesta y de esta historia, la rubia alcanzó a colocarse la máscara antes de que Pansy la viera.

- ¿Quién es ella? - dijo la morena con enojo.  
- ¿Ella? - Draco volteó para verla. - es...  
- Mi novia. - dijo Blaise, justo al momento que aparecía entre llamas - Pansy querida, Feliz cumpleaños, te presento a mi novia...  
- Lu...- intentó responder Luna, pero Blaise la interrumpió.  
- Lucia.  
- Hola Lucía. - Pansy se acercó a Draco, y le susurro entre dientes. - ¿Qué rayos hace esa chica aquí? ¡y con ese vestido!

Pero Draco no respondió por alguna razón le molestó mucho que Blaise haya dicho que Luna era su novia.

- Draco, querido, estoy hablándote.  
- ¿Eh?  
- ¿Qué hace ella acá?  
- Ya oíste es la NOVIA de Blaise - dijo el rubio mas molesto que convincente.  
- Así es, lamento el atrevimiento Pansy, pero no podía dejarla sola.  
- Esta bien, mas que mal es mi cumpleaños y hay que celebrar ¿no es así?  
- Claro.

Mientras Pansy continuaba en un molesto estado de shock Draco se las ingenió para llevar a su amigo metros más allá.

- ¿En que demonios pensabas?

- Vamos, amigo. Si Pansy se entera que es Luna no la deja en toda la noche. Solo le haremos un favor a ambas.

- Ten cuidado Blaise.

- Siempre amigo.

Mientras tanto, el rostro de Pansy estaba peor, su vista estaba fija en el vestido, el mismo que ella había pedido para su fiesta y que su madre se negó a comprar.  
No podía creerlo esa total desconocida estaba robándose la atención de todos lo presentes, lo que incluía, para su molestia. A Draco. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya.

_**N/A:** Siiiiii lo sé, se que no avanzó mucho, pero en el siguiente capitulo: **CAMBIO**. Se ve el descenlace de la fiesta. Prometo subirlo antes del viernes :D_

_Aún así, háganme saber que viven por medio de un review^^_

_Besos._

_**H**aley**M**asen*****  
_


	7. 6 Cambio

_**N/A:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pero trataré de que J.K me los presté por el fin de semana xD_

_Chicaaaas gracias, gracias, gracias por sus review, me hacen feliz ^^ Les cuento que este capitulo es una hoja más largo, ojala se note :). También para aquellos que tienen la historias en sus favoritos y no comentan, ¡anímense! no las golpearé por nada de lo que digan xD. Para T_he darkness princess_, te hice caso con lo de activar los review para anónimos, asi que **todo aquel que no tiene cuenta en FF ahora puede comentar!** :D_

_La verdad es que no me manejo muy bien en FF, pero trataré de ir mejorando con el tiempo, al igual que con el fics. Gracias por sus comentarios y críticas constructivas._

_* Lo escrito en cursiva son recuerdos de Luna*  
_

**CAPITULO VI: CAMBIO **

Luna se encontraba sentada en su cama con una pequeña caja en las manos, mientras acariciaba algo en su interior y le hablaba.

- Si alguien me hubiese dicho que todo esto sucedería, realmente me pensaría que se le metieron wrackspurt por los oídos.  
- Miau - le contestó  
- Sí, lo sé, es todo muy extraño, y ahora tú, pero honestamente fue una bendición encontrarte, llegaste en el momento indicado - dijo la rubia, mientras al cerrar los ojos recordaba lo que había pasado horas antes.

_Luna salió a caminar por la mansión Parkinson, la fiesta y el fingir ser novia de Zabinni la había aburrido. Quería estar lejos de todos un momento._

_- Lucía, así que ahí estabas - dijo una aguda voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
- Ah, Park...Pansy, hola.  
- Sabes, me encantaría que tú y yo seamos muy amigas, lo digo porque nuestros novios son casi como hermanos.  
- Claro.  
- Hay una muchachita que quiero que conozcas.  
- ¿Está en la fiesta? -preguntó Luna, con fingido interés.  
- No, está en la casa de mi novio, se llama Luna Lovegood - Pansy hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de la chica.  
- Pues me encantaría conocerla - le contestó la rubia algo nerviosa.  
- No creas, es una completa idiota, de hecho esta loca, toda la escuela se ríe de ella en su cara, es patética, no sabes como la detesto.  
- ¿Entonces por que quieres que la conozca? - preguntó, aún sin inmutarse.  
- Porque quiero que ella sepa que no soy idiota, que no soy solo una cara bonita, pero me imaginó que ya lo sabe._

_La rubia alzo las cejas algo asustada._

_- ¿Quieres entrar?  
- Si, esta haciendo frío - le contestó la Ravenclaw._

_Pansy entró haciéndole señas a Blaise y a Draco._

_- Sabes chicos estuve hablando con Lucia._

_Draco y Blaise se miraron con sorpresa._

_- Y honestamente no puedo creer, que no conozca a Lunática Lovegood._

_Ahora los muchachos se miraron confundidos._

_- Yo le hablé un poco acerca de ella, más que mas es todo un hito en el colegio ¿Qué opinas Draco?  
- Ehmm... - Draco no sabia que decir, tenía a Lovegood enfrente, aunque Pansy no lo supiese. Y realmente ya no sentía las mismas ganas de burlarse de ella sobretodo porque tenía otras cosas en mente, otras cosas que actualmente eran mucho más importante en la vida del rubio.  
- Oh, vamos dile lo que dijiste ayer, cuando caminábamos en el parque. Sabes Lucía, el pobre de mi novio tiene que aguantarla en su casa, eso es realmente horrible, en serio la tipa es insoportable. Y si tiene razón, debemos hacerle la vida imposible ¿Quieres participar, Lucía? Pero chicos ¿Por qué están tan callados?  
- Pansy este no es el momento para...  
- Si Blaise, es el momento, quiero que Lucía - dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre - sepa, lo que pensamos acerca de los locos, huérfanos, idiotas y mentirosos - terminó de hablar cuando le quitaba la máscara del rostro a Luna.  
- Pansy...  
- ¿Creen que soy idiota? Cómo se nota que no me conocen. ¿Querían arruinar mi fiesta? Lo consiguieron,  
- ... ¡Que los cumplas feliz! - terminaron de decir todos los presentes que no habían notado que la festejada estaba en una discusión con sus compañeros.  
- ¡¡Por qué rayos trajeron a Lunática Lovegood a MI fiesta!! - gritó Pansy, justo cuando todos dejaron de cantar._

_Luna se sentía completamente desnuda, desprotegida. Con esa máscara en su rostro nadie sabía que era ella, podía ser quien quisiese, pero ahora, era diferente._

_- Jajajjajaja - rieron algunos por allá, mientras la apuntaban con el dedo._

_Pansy alzó una ceja y sonrió de forma malvada._

_- Mi invitada de honor, Lunática Lovegood, ¿Qué creen?, ya hasta pensaba que era nuestra amiga. - dijo Pansy, lazándole el resto de su bebida al vestido de Luna – Eso, Lunática es imposible, y ahora largate de aquí, que nunca fuiste bienvenida._

_  
Luna miró a todos los presentes que reían con su humillación, eran la mayoría Slytherin, la mayoría ya se había burlado de ella en el colegio, la mayoría eran quienes le quitaban sus cosas durante las clases. Luna los miró humillada y corrió hacia la puerta. Draco tenía una mirada diferente, no de total indiferencia como siempre solía traer, aún así estaba al lado de Pansy y no movió músculo, ni para reírse ni para seguir a Luna, Blaise sonrió malévolamente y corrió a buscarla._

_- Si te vas Blaise, no intentes volver - Lo amenazó la morena.  
- No me importa - dijo Blaise.  
- ¿No crees que se te fue la mano? - preguntó Draco con tranquilidad.  
- ¿Desde cuando la defiendes? - dijo molesta la morena.  
- No es una defensa. Sólo... un comentario.  
- Pues ya que lo hiciste¿Puedo pasarlo bien en mi fiesta ahora?_

_Luna en tanto corría tan rápido como le daban las piernas, no podía mas, Pansy tenía razón, ella nunca sería parte de ese mundo. ¿Era eso lo que le dolía tanto? De pronto dejo de correr y se aferró a uno de los árboles._

_- ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? - dijo en susurro. - ¿Por qué tengo que estar tan solita?¿Por qué me dejaron tan sola? - pensó, y estuvo ahí bastante tiempo._

_La rubia siguió caminando lentamente por la senda que la llevaría a la Mansión Malfoy, "su hogar", quería llegar ahí y encerrarse en su habitación por lo que quedaba del verano, y rogar para que el tiempo pasara tan rápidamente que ya tuviese 17._

_- Aun no tengo 16 y ya quiero ser mayor de edad. - sonrió.  
- Lovegood._

_Luna volteó y a pocos metros de ella estaba Blaise, quien se acercó._

_Que rápido corres. - dijo el chico algo cansado._

_La chica lo miró por un segundo, iba a sonreírle pero recordó las palabras de Pansy._

_- No necesito tu lastima, puedes irte... Zabinni.  
- Ey, tranquila, no te haré daño - le contestó alzando las manos.  
- Claro que no - dijo la rubia, mientras seguía caminando.  
- Que Pansy sea un poco mal genio no significa que todos seamos así.  
- Los conozco hace 5 años, sé como son, así que si no te molesta, quiero estar sola.  
- Bien, solo quería asegurarme que estas bien y ya llegaste a casa - dijo el moreno señalando la gran mansión - Nos vemos... Luna._

_  
Luna se quedó pensativa frente a la entrada de la mansión, la que era... ¿su casa? _

_- Nombre y motivo de la visita- dijo la voz que se formaba en la reja del gran portón._

_- Porque no tengo donde más ir - dijo desanimada la muchacha._

_- Nombre - repitió la reja._

_- Soy Luna Lovegood - rápidamente las puertas se abrieron. Pocos metros más allá Luna oyó un maullido.  
__  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
- Miau - se escuchó mas fuerte.  
- OH, es un gatito, y esta arriba de ese árbol, lo bajaré_

_  
Dicho y hecho, sin importar que esta envuelta en un hermoso vestido de alta costura Luna se encaramó en el árbol en busca del gato. _

_En aquel instante, Draco aparecía fuera de la mansión, la fiesta se volvió bastante aburrida luego de la escena de Pansy, y excusándose con un dolor de estómago logró escapar a casa mas temprano. Al ver a la rubia subiéndose a un árbol, Draco supuso que los comentarios de Pansy no le habían hecho el daño que la morena hubiese deseado, aún así la miró extrañado, pero siguió caminando._

_- Ni siquiera me molestaré en preguntar. - dijo en voz baja._

_Luna consiguió bajar el gatito, pero al tomarlo con sus manos se soltó y cayó bruscamente al suelo, quedando inconsciente por unos momentos._

_- Hola - dijo una suave voz.  
- ¿Hola? - respondió Luna algo mareada.  
- ¿Estas bien Luna?  
- Eso creo... donde está el gatito.  
- Lo haz rescatado.  
- Ahh, me alegro. Espera ¿Quién eres? - dijo la muchacha intentando abrir los ojos, pero una fuerte luz se lo impedía.  
- ¿Cómo? Nos regañas diciendo que te hemos dejado sola y cuando vengo a verte me desconoces, eso no se hace Luna._

_Luna la miró con sus enormes ojos grises, aun muy confundida aún sin poder ver con claridad._

_- Soy tu madre.  
- No, no, no, eso es imposible, tú estas muerta, yo te vi morir. Me tengo que haber golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza.  
- Soy tu madre Luna, te sentías sola, y vine a visitarte.  
- ¿De verdad? ¿Como está papá?  
- OH, bueno, él..._

_Desde su ventana Draco observaba aquella escena extrañado, Luna hablando con el aire..._

_- Sí que esta loca - se respondió para sí, y sin mas cerró las cortinas y se durmió._

_- Hija, tu nunca estarás sola, pero necesito que seas fuerte y no decaigas.  
- Nadie me quiere Mamá - dijo Luna comenzando a llorar otra vez.  
- No es cierto. Tienes a tus amigos, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville... tienes a Narcisa.  
- No confío en ella.  
- Hazlo, ella no es mala.  
- Pero su hijo sí - le contestó Luna haciendo pucheros.  
- Luna, si alguno de ellos vuelve a decirte algo tu debes defenderte. ¿Me oyes?  
- ¿Atacarlo, con mi varita?  
- No cariño, no te quedes callada, no permitas que te pasen a llevar. Tú eres grandiosa, a tu manera, defiende tu esencia, y no permitas que te cambien.  
- Mamá... yo buscaré venganza.  
- Busca ser feliz hija, y no dejes que nadie te pisotee y recuerda que te amamos. _

_- ¿Draco me hará la vida imposible cierto?_

_- Recuerda que todos tenemos algo bueno dentro querida, solo necesitamos la persona indicada para sacarlo a flote._

_¿Mamá?  
- Miau - el gatito se abalanzó sobre Luna y comenzó a ronronear.  
- ¿Qué fue eso?_

Ahora era la Luna Lovegood, que aún se encontraba en pijama, después de dormir un poco veía las cosas de manera diferente, como solo podía hacerlo ella.

Sea lo que haya sido, mi madre tiene razón, no dejaré que me pisoteen de nuevo, si tengo que estar aquí, no será sufriendo. ¿Qué crees Cielo? - dijo Luna volviendo a la realidad.  
- Miau - dijo el gatito.  
- Sabia que me apoyarías, y ahora es hora de darme un baño y de enfrentarme de nuevo a los Malfoy.

_**N/A: **Bueno, no sé que les habrá parecido lo que hizo Pansy, pero lamento informarles que es solo un poco de lo que vivirá Luna en el futuro. El siguiente capitulo veremos a un Draco nuevamente embobado por Luna, y chicas no es amor, al menos no aún, digamos que por ahora solo es una traición de las hormonas o algo así xD_

_Okeee las dejo, espero sus comentarios, quejas, peticiones, ideas, ahh eso me recuerda la canción que me recomendaron la oí y trataré de ponerla en los capítulos posteriores._

_Besos!_

_**H**aley**M**asen*****  
_


	8. 7 Encuentros

_**N/A: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen! Por eso trato de no cambiarles tanto la personalidad :)_

_Chicaaas! Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad se agradecen y valoran muchos sus opiniones, me hacen muy feliz. Ojala que cuando me digne a escribir mis otras historias también se pasen por ellas xDD Bueno, cuando las escriba del borrador que las tengo les haré publicidad xD _

_Sin más las dejo con otro capitulo ^^_

**CAPITULO VII: ENCUENTROS**

A la hora del desayuno la paz rodaba en la mansión Malfoy, pero como era de esperarse aquello no duró lo suficiente. Narcisa tosió para hacerse notar, pero al ver que los dos rubios no levantaban cabeza del plato preguntó en voz alta.

- Muy bien, ¿No me comentarán?

- ¿Qué quieres saber? - preguntó Draco algo distraído.

- ¿Cómo lo pasaron en la fiesta?

- Yo lo pase de maravillas, ¿Qué tal lo pasaste Lovegood? - preguntó Draco con malicia.

- Bastante mal, pero afortunadamente me viene a casa y encontré un gatito - dijo Luna señalando el suelo.

- Estas más demente de lo que imaginé, anoche estas subiéndote a los árboles, luego te veo desde mi ventana y hablas con el aire ¿Ahora tienes animales imaginarios?

- ¡Draco! - le regañó su madre.

- No te preocupes Narcisa, todo lo que dice tu hijo es cierto, pero mi animal no es imaginario aquí está - le respondió levantando el gato - lo encontré arriba de un árbol anoche.

- Tendrás que deshacerte de él, ¡ashú! porque soy alérgico a ellos... ¡achú! - se quejó el rubio.

- Pero si sólo lo tendré en mi habitación, por favor Narcisa.

- No veo problema sí sólo esta en tú habitación.

- ¿Qué? Sentiré su ¡achú! olor a gato en toda la casa.

- Como si tu casa fuese tan pequeña - alegó la rubia.

- ¿Por qué lo pasaste mal en la fiesta? - preguntó Narcisa para cambiar de tema.

- Era de esperarse que a Pansy no le gustara la idea - respondió Luna.

- Lo lamento, fue mi culpa, yo insistí.

- No te preocupes Narcisa, no la veré de nuevo, así que no me importa.

- Estas equivocada ¡ashú! - le contestó el rubio con un pañuelo en la cara - Blaise y Pansy vendrán hoy a la piscina*.

- No te preocupes Narcisa, porque no me importa si la veo de nuevo - dijo Luna con algo de picardía en su voz.

Draco la miró extrañado, pero lo paso por alto, decidió partir a su habitación, ducharse y leer buen libro antes de que lleguen sus amigos.  
Luna por su parte tomó a su gato y paseó un rato por el jardín antes de subir.

- Luna, iré a una reunión con unas amigas, ¿Puedes quedarte sola en casa?

- Claro no hay problema, subiré a mi habitación.

- Bien, y que no te afecte si Draco o alguien te dice algo, solo me dices después.

- No te preocupes estaré bien - dijo la chica sonriente como siempre.

Luna subió feliz a su cuarto, después del encuentro con su madre nada podría ponerla de mal humor. Había vuelto a ser ella misma, y lo primero que haría sería decorar un poco los vestidos que Narcisa le había comprado.  
Al subir a su cuarto, comenzó a buscar mas telas y adornos para mejorar sus prendas.

- ¿Qué opinas de ésta, Cielo? - preguntó la rubia - ¿Cielo? - repitió la chica al no oír respuesta de su nueva mascota - ¿Dónde te metiste?

- Miau - escuchó a lo lejos.

La rubia salió rápidamente de su habitación, sólo para ver la cola de su gato entrar en la habitación de Malfoy.

- ¡No!, sal de ahí - dijo la chica en susurro, pero el gatito no le hizo caso.

Con suma delicadeza, Luna entró en cuatro patas al dormitorio de Draco, llamando en susurro a su gato.

- ¿Cielo?, ¿Dónde estas? Cielo, ven acá, esto no es divertido.

- ¡Achu! - se escuchó en una habitación contigua, seguramente el baño.

- Ay, no, no, no... ¡Cielo ven acá!

Pero ya era tarde...

- ¡Lovegood! - gritó Draco.

Al momento se abrió la puerta del baño, saliendo Draco en toalla con el gato en una mano.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? - preguntó el rubio, molesto.

- Yo... - dijo la rubia algo aturdida, aun en el suelo, con un enorme signo de interrogación en el rostro. La pobre quedó completamente en blanco, es que ver al entrar a la habitación de Malfoy jamás se imagino que lo vería con el torso desnudo, y solo tapado con una toalla.

- ¿Entonces? - dijo el chico, alzando una ceja.

- Lo siento, mi gato... emhh yo...

- Si, si, si... ¿Quieres levantarte? - le respondió Draco, al ver que Luna seguía en el suelo.

- Ahja.

Draco le tomó el brazo y la levantó, Luna aún seguía sin reaccionar.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó él, más incómodo que molesto.

- Si, si... sólo quiero mi gato.

- Toma.

Luna cerró los ojos y salió corriendo de allí, estaba muy sonrojada.

- Cielo ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le regañó.

- Miau.

- Mejor vámonos.

Apenas Draco terminó de vestirse Pansy y Blaise caminaban rumbo a la Mansión.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó el moreno a su amiga.

- Yo molesta contigo Blaise, no puedo creer que anoche te hayas ido tras esa loca, a la mitad de mi fiesta - dijo Pansy ofendida.

- Oh, vamos, Pansy, no vas a negar que la rubia esta buena, sólo quiero... conocerla un poco más - dijo el moreno con malicia.

- No hables de mujeres conmigo quieres, es asqueroso. ¿Qué, me dirás que te enamoraste de esa?

- ¡Oh, por Merlín claro que no!... tú sabes lo que quiero.

- Eres un cerdo.

- Es sólo que viendo mi lista, hace mucho que no salgo con un águila.

- Y repito, eres un cerdo.

- Ey, es un bien para los dos, si la tengo para mí, estará alejada de Draco.

- Como si a él le importara la loca esa.

- Nunca esta demás un as bajo la manga.

- En eso tienes razón.

- ¿De qué hablan? - interrumpió el rubio que acababa de llegar al salón.

- De lo guapo que te ves en bañador - dijo Blaise entre risas.

- Muy gracioso Blaise.

- Pero es cierto - le respondió Pansy, devorándolo con la mirada - lo siento Blaise pero este rubio es todo mío.

- Lo sé , lo, sé, Draco hablando de rubios... ¿y Luna?

- En su cuarto supongo.

- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Pansy al ver que Blaise caminaba.

- A buscarla.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Draco.

- Ustedes dos estarán devorándose y yo estaré ahí, no gracias prefiero estar con alguien más.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasó a ti? - preguntó extrañado el rubio.

- No me digas que estas celoso.

- No seas ridículo, esperen aquí, yo mismo iré a llamarla. - le respondió Draco a su amigo.

Blaise le alzó las cejas con malicia a Pansy que se había cruzado de brazos.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso, Draco respiró hondo y luego tocó la puerta.

- ¿Lovegood? - preguntó - ¿Estas ahí? - volvió a preguntar.

Al no obtener respuesta giró la manija y entró en la habitación. Luna se encontraba dormida en su cama.

- ¿Lovegood, estás dormida? - dah! Pregunta estúpida, pensó el rubio.

Al escuchar su apellido Luna se movió en su cama, pero no despertó. Draco se sentó en la cama para observarla mejor.

- Dormida, hasta te ves normal. - dijo el rubio mientras arreglaba un mechón del cabello de la chica.

Sin querer Draco sonrió. Al notar esa expresión en su rostro, se levantó de la cama casi por inercia, haciendo que Luna se despierte.

- Dra, Draco ¿Qué haces acá? - dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - preguntó el chico algo confundido.

- ¿Qué quieres? - repitió.

- Toqué la puerta y no abrías.

- Estaba dormida.

- Si, lo noté - dijo el chico.

- ¿Qué querías?

- ¿Ah? - respondió Draco algo confundido.

- Te preguntó, que si querías algo, por algo golpeaste la puerta ¿No es así?

- ¿Quieres bajar a la piscina?

- ¿Estás invitándome? - preguntó Luna.

- Emh, sí, yo.... nosotros, Blaise y Pansy.

Su rostro cambió de duda a asombro y luego a negación.

- ¿Pansy? - preguntó, Luna alzando una ceja - No gracias, prefiero quedarme acá.

- Oh, vamos el sol esta esplendido.

- Si, pero mi piel es delicada, prefiero quedarme acá - recalcó la chica.

- Bien, adiós.

- Adiós.

Luna suspiró apenas Draco cerró la puerta, ¿Qué estaba pasándole? Primero en su cuarto y ahora en el de ella.  
Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta, Draco se hacías las mismas preguntas...

_**N/A:** Fin! al menos por el capítulo de hoy! No sé que les habrá parecido, y la verdad es que la traición de hormonas es más en el siguiente capítulo, pensé que este ya lo habia subido xD_

_Espero que me hagan feliz con un lindo review, ya saben solo deben presionar el botón verde que está abajo :) Y obtendrán una Rana de chocolate... bueno lo último no es verdad xD solo me harán feliz :) _

_Las leo en el siguiente capítulo! :D_

_(*) Mencione que Pansy y Blaise iban a visitar a Draco para pasar un rato en la piscina, la verdad es que no sé si en el mundo Mágico existen las piscinas, bueno si no es así me la inventé xD_


	9. 8 Te ves grandiosa

_**N/A: **Harry Potter no me pertenecen, no tengo tanta imaginación :(_

_Hola a todas!! Espero que estén todas bien :)_

_No les daré tanto preámbulo, pero este es el capítulo más largo que he publicado! Espero que lo disfruten y que cofcof dejen un review cof cof._

_:D_

**CAPITULO VIII: TE VES.... GRANDIOSA**

Luna se quedó pensativa, observó una caja que Narcisa le había entregado durante la mañana, la abrió y se sorprendió con su contenido.

En el jardín los amigos de Draco disfrutaban del día de verano. Mientras el moreno nadaba en la piscina, Pansy, haciendo lujo de sus atributos lucía un diminuto bikini blanco.

- ¿Qué paso? - dijo la morena con desinterés al ver a su rubio novio bajar solo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se lanzó a la piscina. A Pansy poco le importaba si Luna aparecía o no, así que mientras los chicos disfrutaban del agua ella volvió a la difícil tarea de conseguir un bronceado perfecto.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Blaise cuando salía del agua.

- No quiso bajar.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Emm... no lo sé, ¿Tal vez porque siempre la hemos tratado mal? - respondió el rubio con sarcasmo.

- No me digas que te bajo el arrepentimiento - acotó la morena.

- Draco Malfoy nunca se arrepiente de nada. No digas tonterías Pansy. Además si la Lunática no quiso bajar, es mejor para nosotros.

- Estoy de acuerdo amor.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué viene allí? - dijo Blaise apuntando hacia espaldas del rubio.

En efecto, era Luna cubierta por un enorme chal naranjo con lunares amarillos, que caminaba insegura hacia el nido de serpientes.  
Pansy no pudo evitar resonar en una carcajada, aunque honestamente no hizo nada para evitarlo. Blaise y Draco solo se miraron confusos.

- Hola

- ¿Qué traes puesto? - preguntó Pansy.

- Ah, lo compre en Sue...

- Sí, no importa. ¿Piensas meterte al agua así?

- No - dijo Luna acercándose a Draco - esto es como una toalla Pansy, no seas ridícula.

Draco y Blaise rieron por lo bajo, oír a Luna Lovegood decirle ridícula a Pansy Parkinson no es algo que se vea todos los días.

La rubia se desabrochó el chal, dejándolo caer, todo parecía en cámara lenta, y la secuencia siguiente fue el rostro de asombro de Draco, el de maldad de Blaise y la mirada de Pansy, que lanzaba chispas de envidia.  
Es cierto Pansy era dueña de un cuerpo dotado de generosas curvas y la envida de cualquier chica. Pero no de Luna.  
El bikini de Luna era como ella, original, alegre, de colores azul, verde, rojo y blanco resaltaba su figura delicada y fina, sin grandes curvas, pero era esa sencillez la que la hacia ver...

- Te ves... grandiosa - dijo el rubio en susurro.

- ¿En serio? - le contestó la rubia un poco sonrojada.

- Claro, que sí, ese biquini te queda mucho, mucho mejor que el vestido de ayer - dijo Blaise por poco devorando con la vista a la chica.

- Me lo regalo tu Mamá - dijo Luna ignorando a Blaise.

- ¿Mi mamá? - preguntó el rubio confundido.

- Sí, estaba en una caja en mi habitación.

- Bueno, hay que reconocer que la Sra.M tiene buen gusto. - acotó el moreno.

Pansy observaba la escena con odio, si había algo que le molestaba era no ser el centro de atención de los hombres, pero odiaba mas que esa "Loca de Patio" le quite las miradas de su Draco.

- Bueno, bueno, ¡Al agua! - gritó la morena, lanzando a Luna al agua.

- Espera, yo... - pero ya era tarde porque se encontraba en el fondo de la piscina.

- ¿Por qué no sale? - preguntó Blaise, luego de esperar que Luna asomara del agua.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Pansy? - la atacó Draco.

- Para eso es la piscina ¿no?

- Entonces lánzate tu también - dijo Blaise mientras tiraba a la morena al agua cayendo los dos.

- ¿Lovegood? - dijo el rubio, intentando verla, mientras se lanzaba al agua.

- Dra.. yo... no sé... no sé... nadar - decía la rubia, mientras se zambullía en el agua pataleando.

- Tranquila, yo te saco - dijo el rubio, tomando a Luna y llevándola a la superficie.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste antes que no sabías nadar? - preguntó el rubio.

- Cof, Pansy, cof, cof, no me dejó...

Draco rodó los ojos, la guerra entre Pansy y Luna había comenzado, y él estaba en medio.

- ¡Idiota mira como quedó mi cabello! - gritaba la morena a su amigo.

- Oh, vamos, no seas alharaca - dijo Blaise que continuó nadando.

- Lovegood, ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la chica con fingido interés.

- Sí, no gracias a ti.

- Si, si, bueno... no es para tanto.

- Será mejor que entre, me ha dado algo de frío - habló por fin Luna, tomando su chal y amarrándolo en su cintura.

- ¿Qué pensabas Pansy? No quiero cargar con otro muerto en mi vida - dijo Draco apenas Luna se alejó.

- Dumbledore no cuenta querido, recuerda que no fuiste capaz - le atacó la morena.

Draco bajo la vista y suspiró pesadamente.

- Mejor me voy, el ambiente se ha puesto insoportable - dijo la chica, se acercó a Draco e intentó besarlo pero éste corrió la cara - bien, como quieras, adiós Blaise - y sin mas desapareció.

- Si, también me voy - dijo Blase mientras tomaba sus cosas.

Draco continuaba con la cabeza baja, y caminó hasta su casa arrastrando los pies.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó una suave voz.

- No lo creo - contestó en susurro el rubio.

Luna se acercó tímidamente al rubio y poso su brazo en la espalda desnuda del chico, quien por el contacto sintió escalofrió.

- Estas helada.

- Lo siento - dijo la chica quitando su brazo automáticamente.

- ¿Peleaste con tu novia?

- ¿Ahm? Sí, da igual.

El silencio se hizo inevitable. Cuando Luna iba a levantarse Draco habló.

- ¿Qué haces cuando todos te obligan a estar en un lugar que no quieres?

Luna sonrió confundida. ¿Se refería a ella?

- Cuando todos te obligan a hacer algo que no quieres hacer, en el fondo, porque sabes que no eres capaz de hacerlo... - continuó Draco diciendo palabras al aire.

- ¿Lo dices por algo en particular? - preguntó la chica.

- Ya sabes... lo que paso con... él.

- Sí, pero, tu no hiciste nada.

- Claro, ese es el problema, desilusioné a mucha gente. - dijo el rubio levantándose del sofá

- Pero ilusionaste a otras.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando supe, que no fuiste capaz de matarlo me sentí muy feliz, no sé por qué, pero sentí que mi madre tenía razón, todos tenemos algo bueno dentro, y tú lo demostraste ese día.

- No, tu no sabes de lo que hablas, yo no soy una buena persona.

- Claro que sí - dijo la rubia levantándose y poniéndose al frente de Draco con una dulce sonrisa.

En fracción de segundos Luna estaba ten cerca de Draco que podía sentir su respiración. El rubio, tomo uno de los cabellos de la chica y lo corrió de su cara. Estaban tan cerca, tan...

- Hola muchachos

- ¡Mamá! - dijo Draco, dando un brinco hacia el lado.

- ¿Qué hacen?

- Tenia... una pelusa... en su ojo - respondió el rubio entrecortado

- Oh, veo que te colocaste el biquini que te dejé.

- Sí, esta muy bonito, gracias.

- Me voy a cambiar - dijo Draco mientras salía de la habitación.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunto la mujer.

Luna solo se encogió de hombros.

- Mañana te he inscrito para un curso de buenos modales.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó espantada.

- Si, es fantástico, irás con Pansy.

El rostro de Luna se deformo automáticamente.

- Es por 2 semanas, así pasaras tiempo con ella y...

- No quiero ir.

- Pues resulta que no te estoy preguntando.

- ¡No puedes obligarme!

- ¿Crees que no puedo? Solo mírame hacerlo - dijo la mujer perdiendo la paciencia.

- No es justo, ella es la que necesita modales, no yo.

- Luna, escúchame bien. Este curso es fantástico y ya lo he pagado, partes mañana - y sin derecho a reclamo Narcisa caminó decidida hacia su habitación.

Luna se sentó muy desanimaba en el sillón, recién estaba acostumbrándose a vivir en esa casa y sería envidada a otro lugar, nada mas que con la odiosa de Parkinson.

El día pasó bastante rápido, y la mañana siguiente Luna fue despertada muy temprano por uno de los elfos.

- Srta. Lovegood, señorita despierte por favor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la chica moviéndose en su cama.

- La Sra. Malfoy la espera en la sala.

- Nooo - dijo la chica tapándose con la almohada.

- Por favor levántese.

A duras penas Luna tomó algunas ropas, se arregló lo mas que pudo y bajo.

- ¿Qué llevas puesto? ¿Qué haz hecho con la ropa que te compré?

- Se ve mejor así.

Draco mientras tanto observaba la escena riéndose por lo bajo, las discusiones entre Narcisa y Luna se estaban convirtiendo en pan de cada día.

- Tendremos que ir de compras otra vez, pero será cuando vuelvas.

- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Draco con interés, luego de bostezar, los elfos también lo habían levantado temprano.

- La he inscrito en un curso de buenos modales para señoritas.

- Oh - dijo Draco con el rostro arrugado.

- Si, recuerdas que también fuiste a uno, para caballeros claro.

- Como olvidalo, la comida es asquerosa, baje varios kilos en 2 semanas.

- Lo necesitabas.

- No estaba gordo - alegó el rubio ofendido.

- Silencio, bien veré que de tu ropa podemos rescatar, mientras tanto toma desayuno.

Luna asintió y se sentó frente a Draco.

- ¿Por qué no comes? Deberías aprovechar, enserio que esa comida es mala.

- No quiero ir, Draco por favor dile a tu madre.

- Ni lo intentes - dijo el rubio, sentía una extraña sensación al oír de Lu..Lovegood su nombre, ¿Debería llamarla Luna? - El año anterior, pataleé, me enoje, hasta me hice el enfermo pero nada funcionó.

- ¿Y que hago con Cielo?

- ¿Con quien?

- Mi gato.

- Dile a un elfo que lo alimente.

- Ahh, es cierto... - dijo la chica bajando la vista.

- Tranquila yo te enviaré comida, papá lo hacia conmigo, él fue el único que me entendió - dijo el chico melancólico.

- ¿Lo extrañas? - preguntó la chica, recordando a su propio padre.

- Si, a veces, pero bueno... suerte allá.

- Gracias Draco.

El silecio ocupó gran lugar en la sala y solo se oía el crujir de las tostadas.

- ¿Por qué me llamas Draco? - preguntó el rubio pensativo.

- Así te llamas ¿no?

- Sí, pero siempre me haz llamado Malfoy.

- Oh, no quiere se que preste para confusiones con su madre, ella también es Malfoy.

- Ah.

Minutos mas tarde bajó Narcisa, con unas maletas que hizo desaparecer, tomó a Luna del brazo y la llevó hasta la chimenea.

- Pero también puedes llamarme Luna - dijo la muchacha en susurró a Draco mientras caminaba a pasos agigantados para alcanzar a Narcisa.

- Adiós cariño - dijo Cissy, que luego de tomar un puñado de polvos flu gritó - ¡Escuela PFD!

Draco movió la mano a ambas mujeres que desaparecieron luego de unos segundos.

El edificio estaba decorado en rosa completamente y se podía ver un letrero que señalaba** Escuela Para Futuras Damas** y en letras mas pequeñas: _Educación para pequeñas jovencitas, Progreso para grandes mujeres._

- Buenos días Señora Malfoy - dijo una de las mujeres, que miró con espanto a Luna.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Es ella? - preguntó en susurro.

- Sí.

- Bien, al parecer tenemos trabajo que hacer.

- Eso creo.

- Lovegood, pasa adelante junto a las demás jovencitas. - dijo la mujer, entregándole un pequeño holograma con su apellido.

- Esta bien - dijo mirando por última vez a Narcisa con ojos suplicantes.

- No me convencerás con esa mirada Luna, es por tu bien - y mientras la chica se marchaba, susurró - y el mío, no permitiré que una niñita como tu descuadre en mi familia.

En el gran salón estaba rodeado de jovencitas de 15 a17 años, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, gordas y delgadas, pero todas con la característica mirada altanera que Luna había visto tantas veces en Pansy, Draco, Narcisa o cualquier persona de dinero.

- Bienvenidas, hoy ingresan como simples jovencitas y en solo dos semanas serán unas señoritas o morirán en el intento. - Dijo una gorda mujer, atrapada en un vestido rosa, el parecido con la profesora Umbridge era impresionante... y aterrador.

Luna suspiró... esto no se venía nada fácil

_**N/A:** Capitulo extra largo, merezco un** review** ¿verdad? ¿Qué creen que pasará en la escuela de señoritas? y mientras tanto ¿Qué pasará en la mansión Malfoy? Espero sus opiniones._

_Besos_

_**H**aley**M**asen*****_


	10. 9 ¿Escuela de señoritas?

**N/A: **_Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni siquiera Draco o Ron. Ya tienen dueñas, lo siento chicas tampoco son ustedes._

_Perdón, perdón, perdón, les contare mis dramas, estuve sin internet y mi primito borro todo lo que tenía en el PC, sí, quise matarlo, pero lo adoro, además creo que no podría continuar con la historia en la cárcel jeje._

_Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos los review lindos, chicas, de verdad me hacen muy muy feliz las quiero mucho a todas las lindas que se dan un tiempito de dejarme su opinión _

_Bien sin más preámbulos aquí va, después de mucho tiempo (lo siento de nuevo), en este capitulo verán como las profesoras de la Academia pierden la paciencia con Luni, y que hara nuestra rubia protagonista cuando reciba un regalo inesperado. ¿Cómo reaccionara Pansy?_

**CAPITULO IX: ¿****ESCUELA****DE****SEÑORITAS****?**

Mientras Luna se debatía entre reír o llorar, una voz algo agitada le hizo levantar la vista.

- Lamento la tardanza - dijo la muchacha.  
- ¿Parkinson de nuevo por acá? – respondió la mujer sin voltear a ver a la chica.  
- Si, ¿Recuerda que me reprobó el año pasado? – dijo la morena de malagana.  
- Jovencitas, mi nombre es Adele Glegg, y para ustedes soy la Srta. Glegg. – continuó la mujer ignorando por completo el comentario de Pansy.  
- ¿Señorita? ¿A esta edad? Era de esperarse – dijo una chica morena en susurro, causando la risa de las niñas cercanas, incluida la sonora carcajada de Luna.  
- Tengo excelente oído, Deane – le respondió a la muchacha morena, sin borrar su sonrisa. – y Lovegood, esa carcajada no es acorde para una señorita, ambas se quedaran horas extras después de la cena.

Luna bufó molesta, no llevaba dos minutos allí y ya estaba castigada.

- Muy bien, es hora que vayan a sus habitaciones, en el ala oeste de edificio – dijo la mujer sin borrar aquella sonrisa, que honestamente era espeluznante.

La rubia camino a duras penas con sus bolsos, seguida por muchas muchachas, entre ellas... Pansy.

- Córrete Lunática ¿Qué no ves que estorbas? – dijo antipática.  
- Es cierto, estas mas gorda que el año pasado Parkinson, córranse todas chicas – dijo la misma morena con sorna.  
- Cállate Deane, ¿Acaso quieres llevar un record en esta escuela? Si no me equivoco este es tu tercer año.  
- No hables muy fuerte Parkinson que me llevas la competencia.  
- ¡Por favor yo soy una dama que la gorda de Gless no quiera entenderlo no es mi problema!  
- ¿Cómo dices? – dijo Deane alzando una ceja,  
- Me oíste bien, la solterona de Gless me tiene sangre en el ojo y no me dejará salir aunque todos sepan que yo... si soy una dama.  
- Castigada Parkinson, es cierto realmente le tengo "sangre en el ojo" - dijo la mujer a espaldas de Pansy.

La morena sonreía ampliamente, ya que había visto a la mujer mucho antes y por eso había provocado a Pansy.

La slytherin hizo una gran mueca de disgusto y camino hasta el ala oeste, lugar donde ya se encontraban las otras jovencitas.

- ¡Qué rayos! – grito una pelirroja espantada.  
- ¿Dónde están las puertas? – dijo otra rubia.  
- No pidan tanto y agradezcan que este año las duchas tienen puerta – dijo Deane tendida en una cama.  
- ¡Soy una Wakem, no dormiré junto a todas ustedes! – grito una muchacha delgada, de cabellos cafés y mirada fría.

Luna observaba la gran habitación, habían alrededor de 100 camas ordenadas, si un muggle lo hubiese visto lo habría comparado con las camas de la milicia... pero en rosa.

- Hola – dijo la morena a Luna.  
- Hola – le respondió la rubia sonriente.  
- Mi nombre es Maggie Deane  
- Luna Lovegood  
- OH ¿Tu padre era el editor del quisquilloso?  
- Sí  
- En Estados Unidos siempre leíamos ese periódico, soy inglesa, pero mis padres decidieron que estudiara en América, claro que cada verano viajamos a casa de mis abuelos acá.

La rubia observó con mayor atención a la chica, tenía grandes ojos cafés, mimetizados a la perfección con su piel negra, su cabello eran finas trenzas con adornos de piedra que le llegaban hasta la cintura, era mas alta y esbelta que Luna y tenia una sonrisa amplia que hacia resaltar sus dientes blancos.

- No te ves mala. – dijo Luna en voz alta.  
- Gracias, eso intento – respondió la chica extrañada – sí, me veo un poco grande, es que tengo 18, mis padres me envían cada año a este lugar, pero al parecer no entiendo – agregó respondiendo la pregunta mental de Luna.  
- Es mi primera vez.  
- Sí, lo noto.  
- No te llevas muy bien con Pansy.  
- ¿Alguien se lleva bien con ella?  
"Al parecer Draco" – pensó la rubia – no realmente – respondió con una sonrisa.  
- Veo que tenemos algo en común, a ella nadie la pasa.

El resto del día fue de conocimiento, el almuerzo consistía en una pequeña mandarina y algo de jugo y el resto del día la Srta Gless les enseñó la diferencia entre ropa de gente normal y ropa de señoritas.  
Al llegar a la cena Luna pensó automáticamente en Draco (¡cómo no!) Y es que las comidas realmente tenían un aspecto horrible, y las pocas "comibles" eran entregadas en raciones muy, muy pequeñas.  
Luna y Maggie caminaron hacia su castigo, no fue nada agradable, debían fingir que estaban en una fiesta de té. Pero al cabo de unas horas la Srta. Gless se hartó de las conversaciones sin sentido que llevaban las chicas y decidió enviarlas a dormir, con la condición que mejoraran a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando Luna llegó a su cama encontró una pequeño sobre que en finas letras de tinta verde decía: "Srta. Lovegood", acompañado de un pequeño paquete de galletas.  
La chica sonrió automáticamente y abrió el sobre sin pensarlo dos veces.

Horas antes Draco caminaba en su habitación, con un par de preguntas en la mente. ¿Qué habría hecho si su madre no hubiese llegado en aquel momento? ¿La habría... besado?  
- Se veía tan bien en ese bikini – pensó el chico mientras buscaba una hoja y algo de tinta.

Tomó asiento en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir.

_Lu… Lovegood:_

Aquí van las galletas, espero te gusten. Saludos.  
Draco.

El rubio tomó la nota y la arrugó, buscó otra hoja y comenzó de nuevo, procurando no equivocarse y tratar de no sonar tan...

_Srta. Luna Lovegood._

Espero que tu día no haya sido muy horrible, trata de ignorar a Pansy, aunque creo que será difícil. Te envío galletas por si tienes hambre. Mi águila esperará la respuesta a las 10.  
Cuídate de las "señoritas".

Draco.

El rubio tomó la nota, la dobló con cuidado y la ató a la pata de su águila junto a las galletas. Luego salió de la habitación con muchas ideas confusas en la mente, había algo en Luna que le hacía acercarse a ella, había algo en Luna que hacía a Draco sentirse mejor persona cuando estaba cerca de ella, como si los problemas parecieran menos graves de lo que realmente eran.

Mientras tanto Luna abrió la nota, y no pudo evitar sentir el aroma de Draco en toda la carta, sin pensarlo suspiró.

- ¿Enamorado? - le interrumpió una voz.  
- ¿Cómo? – Respondió Luna aun algo perdida  
- ¿Te ha escrito algún enamorado? Querida, es que haz puesto una cara – le dijo Maggie.  
- No lo sé – le contesto la chica sonriente, sin poder evitarlo.

Mientras Maggie se dormía, Luna tomo un papel y se apresuro a responder, según su reloj, faltaban pocos minutos para las 10, tomó una galleta y comenzó a escribir.

_Draco:  
Las galletas están deliciosas, no sé si es por el hambre o que. Ha sido un día bastante agitado, pero honestamente pensé que sería peor. Creo que vi Nargles en los muérdagos, así que intento andar con cuidado.  
Saludos y gracias... gracias de verdad.  
Un beso.  
Luna_

La chica miró la carta y suspiro, se sentía muy feliz, después de tanto tiempo...  
El águila esperaba ansiosa la carta, igual al dueño, y apenas fue atada la carta emprendió el vuelo.  
Luna comió algunas galletas y luego se durmió, sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

Al recibir la carta Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, todo aquello que antes le parecía horroroso y extremadamente raro, ahora le parecía... ¿adorable? Guardo la carta con cuidado, no sin antes sentir el aroma a limón que expedía la misiva.

- ¿Qué me esta pasando? – dijo el chico más sonriente que confundido.

El día siguiente fue tan insoportable que el anterior, y Luna solo esperaba que llegara la noche para recibir una nueva carta.

- ¿Crees que me servirá de algo el saber cual es la mísera diferencia entre un sobrero de gala y otro de viaje? – preguntaba Maggie mientras se recostaba.  
- En realidad es bastante absurdo, La Srta. Gless me regaño por mi ropa, dijo que parecía – Luna colocó su mano en la barbilla intentando recordar y luego imitó perfectamente a la Srta. Gless – "Una muchachita de circo muggle, después de pasar por una fiesta de gitanos", ni siquiera sé que son esos.  
- Sea lo que sea, tiene razón solo mira como te vistes – dijo Pansy tras las chicas que reían.  
- Déjanos en paz, Parkinson – le atacó molesta la morena.  
- No es contigo la cosa Deane, así que no te metas.  
- ¿Qué quieres Pansy? – preguntó calmadamente la rubia.  
- ¿De ti? Nada, obviamente – le dijo la morena con desprecio.

En aquel momento entró por una de las ventanas el águila con una nota en la pata y un paquete. Pansy sonrió ampliamente y se acerco a la ventana.

- Es la águila de Draco, si me disculpan, ah, da igual con ustedes.

Pero al intentar quitar la nota de la pata del ave, esta se enfureció y comenzó a picarla, apenas Pansy la soltó el ave se poso sobre Luna, estirándole la pata.  
La rubia enrojeció e intento esquivar la mirada de Pansy.

- ¿Qué rayos? - dijo la serpiente con las manos en las caderas.  
- Seguramente es una nota de Narcisa – dijo la rubia sin mirarla.  
- ¡Claro que no! Esa letra es la de Draco – le contestó al ver el nombre de la carta.

-¿Que haces Lovegood? ¿Intentas quitarme el novio?

Maggie alzó las cejas sorprendida, pero no quiso entrometerse.

- Claro que no, solo es una nota. - dijo Luna mas nerviosa.  
- ¿Y el paquete? ¿Qué es? - atacó otra vez la morena.  
- No lo sé – dijo Luna aun mas incómoda.  
- Ábrelo, ábrelo ya.  
- Lo haré después  
- ¡Te dije que lo abrieras!  
- ¡No me grites Pansy! – dijo Luna alzando el tono de su voz.  
- ¡¡Tu no me grites!!  
- ¡¡¡Te dejo de gritar si tu dejas de hacerlo!!!  
- ¡¡¡¡No dejare nada, abre esa maldita carta, ahora!!!!  
- ¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hazlo!!!!!!  
- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – dijo una voz, mas alta que las otras dos voces que se oían segundos atrás.  
- ¡Srta. Gless! – dijo Maggie.  
- ¡Pregunte qué que esta pasando aquí? Exijo que me digan ahora mismo, los gritos se escuchan desde la recepción.  
- Srta. Gless Lovegood, esta recibiendo correspondencia. – dijo Pansy con un brillo singular en los ojos.  
- ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? – pregunto la mujer.  
- Qué le enviaron un paquete, seguramente esta traficando algo.  
- Lovegood, abra el paquete.

Luna abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, mejor era obedecer, antes que nada escondió la carta tras su espalda, bajo la ropa.  
Al abrir la caja salieron muchas galletas bañadas en chocolate.

- ¡Comida! – dijo la mujer espantada como si se tratase de algo prohibido.  
- Si... – dijo Luna con un susurro de voz.  
- ¡Qué no sabe que esta prohibido!  
- No, no lo sabía – mintió.  
- Claro que lo sabe – ataco Pansy.  
- Parkinson, no sea entrometida.  
- Lo siento, Srta. Gless, no fue mi intención, yo...  
- Dígale a la persona que le envía estas cosas, que si lo sigue haciendo será bienvenida el próximo año nuevamente, ahora todas a dormir – dijo la mujer tomando las galletas.  
- ¿No va a castigarla?  
- Parkinson, se lo repito, no sea entrometida, no es de señoritas.

- Pero tenía una nota también. ¿Dónde dejaste la nota Lovegood?

- Parkinson, si continúa con este escándalo será usted la castigada.

Pansy bufó por el comentario y se marcho en dirección a su cama. Luna por su parte suspiro aliviada, y apenas todas las demás chicas volvieron a sus cosas se dispuso a leer la carta.

_Luna Lovegood  
Te envío mas galletas, espero le gusten, le dije a los elfos que le agreguen algo mas de chocolate, para que endulces la vida.  
Acá todo sigue sin novedad, espero que este día haya sido mejor que el anterior, ya le queda menos, para ser una Srta.  
Draco_

Luna sonrió, sabía que Draco en el fondo era una buena persona, y ahora lo estaba comprobando.

- Mi madre realmente tenía razón, todos tienen algo bueno, aunque sea muy en el fondo.

Tomó un pergamino y escribió rápidamente, porque al parecer el águila se estaba hartando de esperar.

**N/A:** _Espero que les guste el cap, prometo actualizar el próximo lunes :D Sean lindas y dejen review respondiendo mi pregunta ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? _


	11. 10 Descubriendo algo más

**N/A: **_Aunque aún tengo esperanzas, Harry, Ron y Draco no me pertenecen… ah los otros personajes menos xD_

_Chicas, les cuento que estoy ultra mega ocupada, los exámenes finales me tienen al borde del estrés, pero un review que me llegó el día de hoy, me dio las ganas para publicar este capítulo._

_Así que reitero mis agradecimientos a todas las chicas (porque no creo que haya chicos posteando xD, si hay, me lo dejan saber jejeje) que se dan un tiempo para escribir un mensajito de apoyo, un consejo o simplemente para pedir que llegue el próximo capitulo. De verdad se agradece._

_Espero llegar a los 50 review!! =)_

_Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo 10!_

**CAPITULO X: ****DESCUBRIENDO ****ALGO**** MÁS.**

Como era de esperarse en los días siguientes las cosas no mejoraron. La relación Pansy/Luna se volvía en cada momento más insoportable, ya que la morena no perdía oportunidad en fastidiar a la rubia. Lo peor se vivió en el castigo triple de la Srta. Gless, dónde Pansy, Maggie y Luna se pasaron discutiendo y atacándose, sin importar lo irritada que se ponía la profesora a cada minuto.

- ¡Ya basta! Ustedes son realmente increíbles - dijo la Srta. Gless luego de que un hechizo la alcanzara.  
- Gracias - dijo Maggie con una sonrisa.  
- No lo digo como cumplido Deane, ¡son las peores alumnas que he tenido!  
- Si lo dice por Lovegood, tiene mucha razón - dijo Pansy.  
- Las tres son iguales, me sorprendería si al terminar el curso, alguna de ustedes lo pasa... o lo termina.  
- Pero tengo que terminarlo, si no lo hago Narcisa me liquida - dijo Luna con los ojos muy abiertos.  
- Entonces haga algo por cambiar esa personalidad tan extravagante que tiene.  
- Pero no puedo cambiar mi personalidad, es lo que soy... lo único que tengo.  
- Srta. Lovegood si eso es lo único que tiene esta muy mal.  
- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? Para tener créditos o algo así - preguntó la rubia, ignorando la última frase.  
- Al menos presenta interés, eso es un punto a su favor - dijo la mujer anotando en una libreta - le daré una oportunidad.  
- Las tres la necesitamos, nos portaremos bien - agregó Luna con una sonrisa a la mujer y mirando con el ceño fruncido a las dos chicas que continuaban riñendo - o al menos lo intentaremos - dijo esto último en susurro.  
- Eso habla muy bien de usted Lovegood, debo reconocerlo, el querer ayudar a sus compañeras a pesar de las diferencias, tiene otro punto a su favor.

Luna sonrió satisfecha y luego preguntó - ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?  
- Bueno supongo que mientras las demás alumnas estudian ustedes pueden ayudarme en mi despacho.  
- ¿En la tarde?  
- Durante la noche, luego de la cena.  
- Pero a esa hora las alumnas no estudian.  
- Claro, que sí, es la hora que mas repleta esta la biblioteca.  
- Esto tiene biblioteca.  
- "Esto" Lovegood, es una de las mejores academias del país, y del continente, obviamente tiene biblioteca, que ustedes no lo sepan me parece en primer lugar inaceptable y en segundo... predecible.  
- Lo siento.  
- Muy bien, las espero en mi despacho a las 10:30, si es que realmente quieren mejorar la situación en la que están. Ya es Lunes, llevan una semana y están reprobando, necesitan un milagro.  
- ¿Hasta que hora estaremos ahí? - preguntó Pansy mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
- 10:30, 11:00, 12: 30, no lo sé, ¿Debe hacer algo acaso?  
- No, no, es sólo simple curiosidad - contestó Pansy con el rostro algo afligido.

Las muchachas se encaminaron a su habitación unos minutos antes de la cena. Obviamente Pansy camino metros adelante de las chicas, haciendo gala de sus curvas.

- Es una presumida - dijo Maggie en susurro.  
- Vamos deja de pelear ¿Quieres salir de aquí verdad?  
- Sí, quiero salir, pero también quiero hacerle la vida imposible a esa culebrita.

Luna rodó los ojos y suspiró agobiada, ese castigo no sería nada fácil, mientras caminaba en silencio junto a su compañera, recordaba que la noche anterior no le llegó carta de Draco, al igual que el día anterior, y el anterior a ese.

- Tal vez solo fue una ilusión - pensaba apesadumbrada, mientras esperaba que Draco se encontrara bien, últimamente el mundo mágico estaba algo más alborotado, muchas más muertes y destrucciones, causada por mortífagos , fieles seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

Luego de pasar su hora usual de dormir, notaron que todas las demás chicas hacían fila para salir hacia la biblioteca.

- Están enfermas - dijo Maggie con espanto - llevo tres años aquí y no sabía que había biblioteca.

Maggie y Luna conversaron un rato, mientras observaban que Pansy se paseaba de una lado.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Parkinson?  
- Déjame en paz.  
- Entonces deja de caminar frente a mí.

Pansy la miró con furia y se metió en el baño.

- Ésta trama algo.  
- ¿Lo crees?  
- Esta claro, no te lo dije, pero hace dos días, cuando desperté a media noche no estaba en su cama.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Lo juró, y no estaba en el baño, porque espere mucho rato y no volvió, finalmente me quedé dormida tanto esperar.  
- Eso es raro – dijo Luna sin mucho interés.  
- Eso es sospechoso.

El castigo, pasó bastante rápido, Luna, Pansy y Maggie, intentaron llevarse bien, aunque a ratos perdían la paciencia. Los defectos de cada una florecían en cada situación, lo que molestaba a Gless.

- El castigo fue aburrido, pero lo peor fue oír a Gless hablando de sus novios imaginarios - decía Maggie mientras subían las escaleras hacia su habitación, el reloj daba las doce y treinta de la noche.

- Al menos no quedó enojada, tal vez tengamos una posibilidad de salir de aquí.  
- En eso tienes razón solo tenemos que continuar haciéndole la pata.

Mientras las chicas subían escucharon un pequeño ruido.

- ¿Qué seria eso?  
- Es Wakem, ronca como oso.  
- No, no, fue el sonido de una ventana - dijo Luna acercándose rápidamente a la gran habitación.

Al entrar notaron que ninguna de las alumnas había llegado de la biblioteca, pero que una bastante conocida para ellas se escapaba por la ventana.

- Parkinson, ¿Dónde vas?

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Malfoy, Narcisa miraba por una ventana algo decaída. La semana había pasado lenta para ella, debía reconocer que extrañaba las risas de Luna, que ya eran parte de su hogar. A eso había que sumar, el hecho de Draco no aparecía en la Mansión hace días, más que para comer, sin decir palabra.

- Tranquila Mamá, lo tengo todo bajo control - dijo el rubio apareciendo de la nada, y pareciendo leer la mente de su madre.

-¡Hijo, haz vuelto!

-Madre, quiero que por favor estés tranquila.  
- Draco, sea lo que sea. Si es algo peligroso por favor detente.  
- Está vez no le fallaré a nadie. Además que no sabes de que se trata.  
-Sabes bien que te apoyo en lo que sea necesario, pero por favor cuídate. Pero si pudieras contarme...  
- Prefiero que sea algo que no sepas esta vez.

Cuando los rubios conversaban un tercer hombre encapuchado apareció en una de las chimeneas, y habló ignorando a la mujer.

- ¡Malfoy! Nuestro Lord a dicho que la misión debes apresurar la, ya haz tardado mas de lo debido.

Draco miró a su madre haciéndole una seña para que se fuera de allí, la mujer lo miró resignada pero acepto.

- No puedo hacer más, ella no está aquí - dijo el rubio luego de que su madre se fuera.  
- ¿Dónde está?  
- La enviaron a una academia, fue antes de saber los planes del Señor Oscuro, pero vuelve en pocos días.  
- Se lo informare al Lord, pero no estará nada contento.  
- De todas formas no ha mantenido contacto con ellos, estoy seguro.  
- Bien, debes mantenernos informados y hacer lo que debes hacer.  
- Lo sé.  
- También lo sabías la última vez y ya vez lo que pasó - le reprendió el hombre.  
- Pero ahora es diferente... solo puedo hacerlo yo.

**N/A:**_ Ojala les haya gustado :) El siguiente capitulo sellama NUESTRA ALIANZA. Y les adelanto que es sobre una especie de pacto que hacen Luna, Maggie y Pansy :)_


	12. 11 Nuestra Alianza

**_N/A:_**_ Ya saben nadie me pertenece u.u_

_Gracias a todas las niñas que se pasan siempree, de verdad me hacen feliz. LLegamos a los review 50 :D wiii. Gracias ^^ Las dejó con el capitulo 11, prometo que las dejaré asi :O_

**CAPITULO XI: NUESTRA ALIANZA**

Luna miraba a Pansy con una ceja alzada y rostro de duda, mientras que Maggie la observaba desafiante. Pansy las miró sorprendida, estaba atrapada y mientras su mente maquinaba una buena mentira, Luna comenzó a sentir los pasos de las demás chicas que aún no llegaban, Maggie con las manos en la cintura comenzó a sonreír maquiavélicamente.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó la morena.  
- No tengo porque darte explicaciones - dijo la sly mientras sacaba su pierna de la ventana.  
- A mí no, claro... pero a Gless, claaaro que si.  
- No serías capaz, juro que... - dijo la serpiente.  
- No estas en condiciones - le interrumpió Maggie.  
- Chicas - dijo Luna en susurro mientras jalaba de la manga a Maggie.  
- No te conviene echarme al agua te lo advierto.  
- No te tengo miedo Parkinson.  
- Chicas - repitió la rubia.  
- Pues deberías. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.  
- Tu menos. Soy mucho peor de lo que crees - dijo Maggie, alzando la voz.  
- ¿Sabes que te odio mas que a nada en este mundo? -  
- No te preocupes que el sentimiento es mutuo.  
- Chicas - dijo nuevamente la rubia, pero las morenas se habían enfrascado en una nueva discusión y no desviaban las miradas por nada.  
- Sabes que te tengo en mis manos Parkinson. Puedo lazar un grito y lograr que te expulsen en este momento.

-Juro por mi madre que si te atreves a hablar haré de tu vida un infierno.  
- Chicas, tengo una idea - dijo Luna esta vez mas fuerte, provocando que Maggie y Pansy dejen de discutir.  
- Como si fuese mi culpa que Luna te gane el novio - terminó de decir Maggie. Pansy miró a Luna con furia, La rubia se sonrojo y dijo.  
- Las tres queremos lo mismo.  
- ¿Qué, Deane también quiere a mi novio? - preguntó la morena con molestia.  
- No, me refiero... - comenzó a decir la rubia - ¡Yo no quiero tu novio Pansy! - respondió con enojo - estoy hablando que las tres queremos salir de esto... bien. Y si seguimos discutiendo así, seremos expulsadas. Yo no puedo, y mucho menos ustedes... a menos que...  
- ¿A menos que? - dijeron las otras dos con interés.  
- Una alianza - dijo Luna en susurro.  
- ¿Alianza?  
- Tenemos que tratarnos bien, por último delante de Gless, para que vea que hemos cambiado y todo eso.  
- ¿Tregua? - dijo Maggie alzando la mano - me parece razonable.  
- A mí también - dijo Pansy con desgano - mis deseos por salir de aquí son mayores a mi odio por ustedes.  
- Con eso basta.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y la Srta. Gless estaba feliz con el cambio provocado en sus anteriores diablillas. Maggie y Pansy ayudaban a Luna con su ropa, Luna y Maggie ayudaban a Pansy a ser mas cortés y Pansy y Luna ayudaban a Maggie a mantener la boca cerrada.

Y luego de dos semanas Luna estaba en la entrada de la mansión Malfoy. Suspiró y tocó la puerta con desgano. Ver a Draco de nuevo... después de las cartas, después de lo que creía Pansy... ¿Era verdad? ¿Ella quería su novio?, Negó con la cabeza, y sonrió por sus pensamientos.

- Solo se siente bien que alguien te trate diferente para variar - pensó para sí - no es mas que eso.

El elfo doméstico abrió la puerta y le saludo cortésmente.

- Hola - dijo Luna sonriente.

El primero en aparecer fue un pequeño gato, que maulló feliz al ver a su dueña.

- ¡Cielo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te trataron? - le preguntó la rubia tomando al gato entre sus brazos.  
- Bastante bien, no soy un ogro - era la voz de Draco que observaba a la rubia apoyado sexymente en una pared.  
- Draco - dijo Luna, y no pudo evitar que su voz sonará tan... ansiosa.  
- Lo lograste.  
- Si - contestó mirando una pequeña insignia en su pecho.  
- Me alegro - dijo el rubio sonriente - Lamento no haber escrito más - continuó esta vez mas serio.  
- No te preocupes, supongo que estuviste ocupado.  
- Algo.  
- ¿He recibido cartas?  
- No, nada... al parecer Potter también esta ocupado.  
- Al parecer - dijo ella en susurro.  
- ¿Así que ahora eres amiga de Pansy?  
- No, solo era una plan para salir de ahí - dijo sonriente.  
- ¿Un plan? - preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja  
- Si - dijo algo sonrojada - fue mi idea.  
- Digno de una serpiente.  
- O ingenioso como una Ravenclaw.  
- De acuerdo me haz pillado. Bien, quiero invitarte a un sitio.  
- ¿A mí?  
- Si, tu y yo, a un lugar muggle. El que quieras.  
- ¿A un lugar muggle? No conozco el mundo muggle.  
- Pues me encantaría que tu primera vez sea conmigo - dijo el rubio soltando una risita maliciosa.  
- Pues yo...  
- ¡Luna! Así que lo conseguiste, me parece realmente estupendo - era Narcisa que la miraba metros más allá con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
- Si, no fue fácil pero aquí está.  
- Bien, entonces tienes permitido hacer con tu verano lo que se te de la regalada gana.  
- Gracias... supongo.  
- Entonces, esta noche... Luna, nos vemos, aquí a las 8.  
- Bien.

Luna subió a su cuarto confundida. ¿Era eso una cita?

- Claro que no, Draco Malfoy tiene novia, y en todo caso entre ella y yo... no tiene donde perderse.

Aún así la rubia buscó entre los regalos de Maggie un hermoso vestido celeste, que iba perfectamente con sus ojos y que su amiga habia señalado como bastante normal para ser de la rubia.

- Solo espero que Pansy no se entere - dijo en susurro a su gato y entró por una ducha caliente.

Las horas pasaron de prisa, y el momento de la… ¿cita? Llegó más tarde que temprano. Ambos muchachos se aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon y luego pasaron al mundo muggle.

Todos los miraban extraños, y claro no era para menos. Luna traía su vestido celeste de tirantes y Draco etiquetado de pies a cabeza. ¿Normales? Claro, para una fiesta de gala, una cena en un caro restaurant o tal vez en cualquier sitio que no sea un pub juvenil donde lo único que tenía de elegancia... era el nombre.

- De acuerdo, esto no es lo que tenía planeado - decía Draco con las manos en las bolsillos y mirada preocupada - Cuando leí que se llamaba "Elegancia" supuse que se trataba de un lugar, ya sabes... elegante.  
- Sí, bueno, no esta mal - respondió Luna mientras se movía al compás de la música a centímetros de la puerta de entrada.  
- ¡Hola! - la puerta se abrió de pronto y un joven de no mas de 20 años salió de ella, traía una polera de mangas cortas, con un dibujo en el pecho que hacia burla al traje de etiqueta que traía Draco - Mi nombre es Ethan y soy el mesero. Vamos adelante.  
- Linda polera - dijo Luna sonriente.  
- Gracias - dijo el chico estirando el estampado que tenía grabado un traje de etiqueta – lindo vestido.

Draco solo se limitó a bufar.

- Esto no es lo que teníamos planeado - dijo Draco después de un rato.  
- Ya veo - dijo Ethan mirándolos de pies a cabeza - En este pub aceptamos a todo el mundo, independiente de como se vista... y la edad. Apostaría lo que quieran a que no tienen más de 16 años. Bueno aquí eso no será un problema - agregó el muchacho alzando una ceja con picardía.  
- Entonces entraremos – dijo Draco rápidamente, aquello iba perfecto con su plan.

Ya dentro del lugar Luna y Draco tomaron asiento en una de las extrañas mesas que había, luego de pedir algo para beber intentaron conversar por sobre la música, algo que resultaba algo complicado. Luna y Draco bebieron un par de cervezas pero había algo que no convencía a la rubia.

- Draco. ¿Estás seguro que esa cerveza que pediste es igual a la de mantequilla? - decía Luna observando como el rubio con facilidad habría otra botella.  
- Claro que sí, ya te lo dije es solo la marca - contestó el rubio mientras se ajustaba el nudo de la corbata. Se sentía un patán por lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que era la forma menos dolorosa de hacer lo que le encomendaron. Mientras Luna se levantaba para ir al tocador, Draco puso las manos en las sienes y recordó el último encuentro con su padre.

_Aquella noche se encontró con él como de costumbre, muy pocos sabían que se estaban viendo a escondidas._

_  
__- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el hombre con seriedad.__  
__- Aún no ha vuelto, se lo he dicho a...__  
__- ¿Y cuando planeas hacerlo? No tenemos todo el tiempo - dijo el hombre perdiendo la paciencia.__  
__- Lo sé, lo sé, hago lo posible, pero no puedo hacer más, además aún no ha vuelto.__  
__- Imagino que ya tendrás un plan.__  
__- En realidad yo...__  
__- ¡Draco! - dijo Lucius perdiendo por completo la paciencia - Ya te lo he repetido, si tenemos esa información nuestro Señor lo valorará bastante.__  
__- Pero... ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo crees que lograré que Luna... tica Lovegood me diga donde esta el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix?__  
__- Esa es la prioridad, pero cualquier información que te entregue del mugroso de Potter será útil. Tienes a uno de sus aliados en tu casa Draco. Utiliza eso a tu favor.__  
__- Bien, bien, lo entiendo.... pero no sé que hacer.__  
__- ¡Qué se yo! Torturarla, Hechizarla, encantarla, emborráchala.... enamorarla. Utiliza tus encantos, tus encantos Malfoy, y lograras todo lo que te propongas con esa mocosa.__  
__- Si, padre.__  
__- Ahora vete._

- Draco, ¿Estás bien?  
- ¿Eh? - El rubio se había perdido en sus pensamientos y cuando volvió en sí, un par de ojos grises lo miraban con atención.  
- Draco te he dicho que esta bebida tiene un sabor raro. - agregó la rubia mientras alejaba de ella la única botella que le pertenecía.  
- Claro que no - dijo el rubio dando un gran sorbo, es cierto no estaba acostumbrado a beber, pero Luna tenia mucho menos costumbre y emborracharla sería la manera mas fácil de lograr lo que quería.  
- Claro al parecer a ti te ha gustado bastante - dijo Luna mientras apuntaba las botellas que Draco tenía a su lado.  
- ¿Tanto he bebido? - preguntó el rubio alzando las cejas sorprendido.  
- Llevamos aquí mas de dos horas, y la mitad de ella te haz perdido en pensamientos mientras tomabas sin detenerte. Te he hablado y no me contestas. ¿Estás bien?  
- No mucho - respondió mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos - ¿Quieres un poco más?

La rubia levantó su botella y le sonrió dudosa.

- Estoy bien así gracias.  
- Okeeey yo beberé... un poquito más.  
- ¿No crees que ya se te ha ido la mano?

-Claro que no – dijo el rubio dando otro sorbo.

Al cabo de unas horas Luna decidió que lo más sano era salir de ahí antes de que Draco sacará su varita y comenzará a lanzar hechizos a medio mundo

- Mef siento perrrffectamenfte  
- Aja - dijo la rubia incrédula - será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

Draco se sentía fatal, el mundo le daba vueltas... el tiro le había salido por la culata. A duras penas la rubia pudo llevar a Draco hasta la mansión.

- ¿Cófmo no me dif cueent antes que erfas tanf bonifta? - decía Draco mientras arrastraba los pies y abrazaba a Luna para no caer.  
- ¿Estas borracho verdad? Sabía que esa cerveza tenía algo raro, por suerte solo me tome una botellita - dijo Luna dejando salir una sonrisita de medio lado - Necesitas dormir Draco... también yo.  
- Porf favor... no, no confíes nunfca en mi... no soyf buefno para ti... no soy buenof para nadie.  
- Draco cálmate ¿Quieres? Mejor hablamos mañana. - Ya estaban en la habitación del Slytherin, y mientras Luna intentaba acostar el rubio una mala maniobra los dejo a ambos tirados en la cama.  
- Draco, ¿Quieres quitarte de encima?  
- Luuna - dijo el rubio mirando a la rubia con detenimiento - yoo...

La rubia quedó petrificada luego de aquello, no lo había imaginado, menos en aquel momento... pero Draco Malfoy... la había besado.

**_N/A:_**_ ¿Qué les pareció? Espero hayan quedado asi :O xDD_

_Preparense, el próximo cápitulo se llama... _**_MAS CERCA!_**

**_HaleyM__asen__*_**


	13. 12 Mas Cerca

**_N/A: _**_Harry Potter y la historia son de una señora inglesa, como yo no soy señora, ni inglesa ... no es mio xD_

_Lamento mucho la tardanza tuve algunos problemas con el internet, espero les guste el capitulo._

_Feliz navidad y que tengan un excelente año nuevo, besotes a los que leen :)*_

**CAPITULO XII: MÁS CERCA.**

La oscuridad inquietante dominaba todo el lugar, por donde se mirara no era posible distinguir nada, ni siquiera las propias palmas de las manos. Esta situación lejos de espantar a Draco lo alentaba a seguir adelante, a ciegas, pero a no detenerse, debía seguir, por su bien, por el bien de ella…

De pronto, lejos de allí una pequeña luz iluminó el lugar, lejos de alentarlo Draco supo que estaba en el lugar equivocado cuando una voz-lamentablemente muy conocida-siseaba su nombre.

- Me haz fallado Malfoy, y zera tu madre quien lo pague.

El rubio despertó de un salto, la habitación estaba completamente iluminada. Seguramente era ya medio día y solo había sido un sueño, aunque también su peor pesadilla.

- ¿Qué demonios? - dijo el rubio en voz bastante alta, pero segundos después se arrepintió. El sonido de su voz retumbó en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos buscando la concentración y la primera imagen que se le vino a la cabeza fue... Luna. Rápidamente se observó, traía puesta un elegante pijama a rayas - Luna... ¿No sería capaz de...? - Se preguntó avergonzado al imaginarse que Luna lo desvistió, mucho peor en aquel estado que estaba. ¿Qué rayos había hecho?

Luego de darse una rápida ducha bajo al primer piso, en las escaleras escuchó unas risitas que ya formaban parte de la mansión.  
- Muy bien Cielo. Más alto. - La voz de Luna alentando a su gato sonaba tan cantarina como siempre. Mientras la rubia movía su varita en vaivén hechizando una bola de estambre, con la otra mano escribía una carta con detenimiento.

Draco la miró con cuidado, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Que agilidad!

Como era de suponerse Luna dió un salto, al ver al rubio volcó la tinta en la mesa y dejó caer el estambre en la cabeza del gato que maulló con enfado.

- Lo siento Cielo. Hola Draco - dijo la muchacha mientras su rostro tornaba un adorable color rosa.  
- Olvida lo de la agilidad, ¿Qué haces? - preguntó el rubio curioso.  
- Escribo una carta a Harry.

Por primera vez Draco sintió algo extraño en el estómago. Pero le atribuyo todo a las cervezas muggles del día anterior.

- Pensé que no te escribían.  
- Oh, si. Lo hizo.  
- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? -preguntó con enfado.  
- No sabía que tenia que contarlo.  
- Era lo mínimo. ¿No crees? - Le preguntó el rubio con más molestia.  
- Pues lo siento mucho - dijo la rubia sarcástica, una faceta un tanto poco común en ella. Pero estar viviendo con los Malfoy por más de un mes había hecho que se le pegaran un poco las malas costumbres - Pero creo que no tengo que mencionarte todo lo que hago ¿Acaso tu lo haces?

Draco alzó las cejas con disgusto pero prefirió no alegar, se estaba volviendo demasiado notorio... el plan.

- Necesito hablar contigo - dijo el rubio cambiando de tema.  
- No te diré nada más de las cartas - respondió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.  
- No, es sobre... lo de anoche.  
- Ah... - Luna deseo que la conversión siguiera siendo sobre la carta de Harry - Draco yo...  
- Por favor déjame hablar.  
- De acuerdo - respondió la rubia aliviada de no ser ella quien tenga que decir algo.  
- Primero, ¿Puedes explicarme lo del pijama? - preguntó incómodo.  
- Tu elfo dijo que era el que usabas… - respondió Luna rápidamente, aunque luego cayó en lo que había dicho - ¿No, pensarías que yo...? ¿Draco pensaste que yo te...? - preguntó avergonzada pero Draco no la dejo terminar.  
- ¡No! - respondió cortante - es solo que... no recuerdo...  
- ¿Nada? - preguntó Luna algo, decepcionada - Bueno...  
- Draco se acercó más a la rubia y sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo. El plan ya había comenzado, no había marcha atrás, sino funcionaba de una manera tendría que ser de otra, y aquel sueño le hizo recordar cual era su peor temor: perder a su madre. Además entre torturarla y enamorarla era mejor la segunda opción… la lastimaría menos - me acuerdo de algo - agregó.

Luna se sintió en las nubes por segunda vez en la semana. Draco no estaba incómodo. Los labios de Luna eran pequeños, delicados y suaves. No se comparaban con los de Pansy, que no tenía nada que envidiar al calamar gigante de Hogwarts. Es cierto que la rubia no tenía experiencias en el tema, pero se defendía bastante bien, y mucho más con un tutor como Draco.

- Ahhh!! - gritó el rubio apartándose de Luna.  
- Lo siento - respondió Luna por inercia sin comprender porque se disculpaba.  
- No fuiste tu - agrego el rubio mientras de levantaba el pantalón - esa maldita bola de pelos se me tiró a la pierna.  
- ¡Claro que no! - dijo Luna molesta, pero sus ojos se abrieron se par en par al ver que Draco tenia dos rasguños bajo la rodilla - Oh! ¿Cielo por qué hiciste eso?.  
- Miau - el gato le maulló con disgusto interponiéndose entre ambos rubios.  
- No sé que le pasa. Creo que no le agradas- dijo Luna.  
- No te preocupes. Ashu!. El sentimiento es mutuo.  
- Draco!- le regaño la rubia.

El silencio se hizo notar.  
- Este... yo  
- Tranquila. No voy a presionarte. Solo dejemos que las cosas pasen ¿Te parece bien?

La rubia asintió. No tenía palabras para explicar lo que había pasado. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella? ¿Qué pasaría con Draco? La semana fue algo extraña. Draco más gentil que nunca. Y sin rastros de Pansy. Todo había sido. Perfecto. ¿Cuánto podía durar? La respuesta a aquella pregunta que Luna se había hecho llegó el Viernes por al tarde. Y la responsable fue la misma morena de sus pesadillas.

- ¿Te quedarás por una semana?- preguntó el rubio con espanto al ver que su novia llegaba con maletas y sin preocupaciones.  
- Claro. En dos semanas más ingresaremos a nuestro último año y no quiero terminar este verano como corresponde.  
- ¿Te mataría haber avisado antes?  
- ¿Tanto te molesta? Porque si es así me voy ahora mismo.  
- ¿En serio?- preguntó Draco ilusionado.  
- Muy gracioso.

Draco no sabía donde meterse. Definitivamente Pansy estropearía sus planes. Debía hacer algo con ella. Pero terminar no era una opción buena en estos momentos, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo vengativa que era la morena, no es que le tuviese miedo, pero no quería sumar a sus problemas el enfrentar a un ex novia despechada.

Luna solo escucho la primera parte de la charla. No podía creerlo. Ella ilusamente creía que la serpiente y su rubio no tenían nada que ver. Pero al parecer ella no había sido más que un pequeño entretenimiento.

De pronto una pequeña ave, apareció por su ventana, la carta de Harry distrajo sus pensamientos.

_LUNA: NECESITAMOS QUE VAYAS A CASA DE LOS WEASLEY HOY A LAS 6 DE LA TARDE. LLEVA MUCHA ROPA PORQUE NO VOLVERÁS PRONTO HASTA EL COELGIO. SALUDOS. HARRY._

La rubia suspiro con poco ánimo. La mayoría de las cartas de Harry no tenían más de 2 líneas. El motivo era claro, Luna estaba en el nido de serpientes y la idea que violaran su correspondencia por información privilegiada, no era tan alocada como todos creían.

De todas maneras la noticia le vino como anillo al dedo, estar lejos de Draco le vendría muy bien, sobretodo ahora que la morena de sus pesadillas estaría 24 horas fastidiando en la que era "su" casa, por lo que buscó algo de su ropa, tomó a Cielo y bajo las escaleras cuando faltaban 20 minutos paras las seis.

- ¿Dónde se supone que vas?- preguntó Narcisa con interés al ver que su ahijada, arrastraba una pesada maleta.  
- Me voy a casa de los Weasley- al ver el rostro de espanto de Narcisa la rubia agregó- es solo hasta la próxima semana, bueno ahí volveré al colegio, quiero ver a mis amigos.  
- ¿Por qué crees que dejare que vayas a esa... "casa"?  
- Porque me dijiste que podría hacer lo que quisiera el resto del verano si pasa lo de esa academia de niñas, y lo hice - dijo desafiante la rubia mientras continuaba bajando las escaleras.

-¿Y que haremos con tus materiales?

-Si quieres puedo comprarlo con los Weasley, mi padre me dejó algo de dinero.

-No me refiero a eso – respondió Narcisa ofendida - ¿Cuándo los compraremos?

-Oh, puedo ir con ellos.

-Prefiero parar por ti el día lunes.

- Pero…

-Lo siento, no dejare que compres tus materiales en una tienda de segunda mano.

- De acuerdo. ¿Puede ser otro dia?  
- Bueno... esta bien. Pero Draco te...  
- ¡No! Yo puedo sola. Gracias.  
- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Draco que aparecía con las maletas de Pansy.  
- A casa de Ron.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Quiero estar con mis amigos.  
- Pero...  
- Adios Narcisa. Que lo pases excelente con tu cuñada - dijo Luna al ver entrar a Pansy.  
- Luna... - Draco solo susurro. Pero la voz de Luna claramente delataba celos. Genial los planes iban estupendos. El problema seria que Luna estaría fuera por dos semanas. ¿La perdería en esos días? Es decir. ¿Se iría el plan por la borda?

- ¿Te llamó Draco? – Preguntó la morena molesta.

-Es mi nombre.

- ¿Por qué te llama así?

-Porque es mi nombre – repitió Draco de mala gana - ¿Cómo quieres que me llame?  
- No importa, total no habrá nada de anormales por dos semanas. ¿Ves amor? Merezco un premio por liberarte de la loquita.  
- Claro - dijo Draco con un extraño sentimiento de vacío en su pecho.

Luna se había olvidado por completo que sería la boda del hermano de Ron, por lo que, al legar a la casa Weasley le pareció extraña la apariencia que ésta tenia.  
En la entrada se encontraba Ron y otro muchacho que por un segundo desconoció, hasta que hizo una expresión muy propia de...

**_N/A_**_: No es un capitulo muy largo, pero el otro esta casi terminado. Se llama _**_Matrimonio con difucultades_**_, y adivinen es sobre la boda de Fleur y Bill. Saludos :)_


	14. 13 Matrimonio y dificultades

_**N/A:**__ Draco, Harry, Hermione ni la adorable Luna me pertencen... el adorable gatito Cielo si. Pero no aparece en este capitulo xD_

_No tengo perdón de Dios, he tardado DEMASIADO en actualizar, merezco gritos, insultos, patadas y golpes, pero si aún siguen aquí, los invito a leer, el siguiente capitulo ya no será colgado en Potterfics porque olvide la clave u.u_

_Cariños :)_

**CAPITULO XIII: MATRIMONIO Y DIFICULTADES**

Luna había olvidado por completo que sería la boda del hermano de Ron, por lo que, al llegar a la casa Weasley le pareció extraña la apariencia que ésta tenia.  
En la entrada se encontraba Ron y otro muchacho que por un segundo desconoció, hasta que hizo una expresión muy propia de...

- Hola Harry - dijo Luna sonriente.  
- Eh.. mi nombre es Barny - dijo Harry desconcertado.  
- Oh ¿También te has cambiado eso? - preguntó radiante.  
- ¿Cómo sabes...?  
- Oh, simplemente por tu expresión.  
- Luna, lamento no haber escrito más de...  
- Tranquilo Barny - dijo Luna con una sonrisa - sé que es difícil para ustedes que yo este en casa de los Malfoy, lo entiendo.  
- ¿Y como te han tratado? - preguntó Ron mientras movía los pies por el cansancio.  
- No ha sido tan terrible.  
- ¿Haz oído algo de Voldemort?  
- No, nada en absoluto.. tal vez ellos no tengan nada que ver con él.  
- O tal vez saben ocultar muy bien lo que hacen... - dijo Ron  
- Ten cuidado Luna, no confíes a ciegas.  
- Tranquilo Harry nunca lo hago.

El reencontrarse con sus amigos hizo que Luna se sintiese mucho mejor, Ginny, Hermione, Harry... incluso Ron. La señora Weasley se emocionó al ver a Luna e intentó convencerla de volver.

- Querida, solo basta que me lo digas y te sacó de ese lugar.  
- No se preocupe, estoy bien.  
- No puedo creer que tu madre haya sido amiga de esa víbora venenosa.  
- No ha sido tan mala.  
- ¿No estas bajo Imperius? ¿Cierto?  
- No - dijo Luna con una sonrisa - estoy bien.

La fiesta transcurría sin mayores problemas, la Sra. Weasley llegó hasta las lágrimas, y por poco Luna hace lo mismo. Es cierto solo tenía 15 años pero imaginarse en el altar, en unos años más, del brazo de alguien especial, que la ame, la cuide sin importar nada, alguien que sea capaz de cambiar por ella... ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando?

De pronto algo grande y plateado apreció cayendo sobre la pista de baile. Grácil y brillante, el lince aterrizó con suavidad en el medio de los asombrados bailarines.  
Luna se congeló cerca de la pista de baile, ¿un patronus? eso no podía significar nada bueno.  
La boca del lince se abrió y la voz de Kignsley Shacklebolt se hizo notar.

- El ministerio a caído. Scrimgeour esta muerto. Están viniendo.

Entonces todos comenzaron a desaparecer, correr, empujar y caer. Luna había quedado en la misma posición que minutos atrás. Estática.  
Ginny paso a su lado y la tomo del brazo para que se moviera, minutos después una maldición rozó su cabeza. Luna volteó a ver y observó como Harry, Hermione y Ron desaparecían frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Corran! - gritó Arthur protegiendo a ambas niñas.  
- ¿Dónde está Harry? - gritó Ginny desesperada.  
- Desapareció - le dijo en voz baja a Ginny - se fue con Hermione y Ron - agregó mientras lanzaba un hechizo a uno de los mortifagos que estaban frente a ellas.

Luna logró esquivar a varios, hasta que de pronto se apagó todo...  
**  
Solo unas horas antes un grupo de hombres se preparaban para lo que sería el inicio del fin de los sangre sucia. Draco se sorprendió al ver a su demacrado padre, sin duda su estadía en Azcabán logro reducirlo a lo más mínimo.**

- ¿Papá? - los ojos de Draco se desorbitaron, lo último que sabía de su padre era que estaba en Azcabán.  
- ¿Así me das la bienvenida?

Ya habían pasado varios minutos y Draco aún no se acercaba a su padre.

- Lo siento yo...  
- No importa, toma tu varita... tenemos buenas noticias hijo.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Nuestro Lord esta a solo minutos de recuperar el lugar que le pertenece.  
- No entiendo.  
- Draco, el monigote de Scrimgeour está muerto, ahora solo tenemos que ir por Potter y todo estará finalizado.  
- ¿Dónde?  
- ¿Dónde crees que se ocultaría una rata como esa?  
- En una Madriguera - dijo Draco en susurro.  
- Exacto, vamos y acabemos con todas esas ratas de una vez por todas.  
- Claro, padre - la voz de Draco fue dubitativa, Luna estaba con ellos. Debía hacer algo para protegerla.

Se puso su capucha y desapareció junto a Lucius hasta el lugar donde habían muchos otros encapuchados, quienes eran, no era lo importante. Si importaba lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Al llegar a la Madriguera muchos estaban desapareciendo, seguramente alguien ya les había informado. Draco dio un vistazo rápido y pudo ver como El trío que tanto detestaba desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Siguió observando y encontró lo que buscaba, una cabellera rubia, que se movía ágilmente entre algunos pelirrojos.

- Perdóname por esto Luna - dijo Draco en susurro. Lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a la rubia en plena espalda y ésta cayó inconsciente de forma inmediata - pero es la única manera de mantenerte a salvo.

Cuando Luna abrió los ojos, solo observo unos ojos marrones brillantes que la miraban con preocupación.

- Luna por fin despiertas, ya estaba preocupándome.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué pasó?

- La batalla comenzó - dijo Ginny en voz alta - llegó la hora de reunir al Ejercitó de Dumbledore – le dijo la pelirroja en susurro.

Luna asintió mientras se incorporaba, debía vengar la muerte de su padre y defender a todos los que amaba, si saber que la batalla sería mucho mayor internamente ya que muy pronto debería decidir a quienes defender.

El lugar estaba prácticamente desolado y destruido, al parecer Luna tardó en despertar demasiado, y no presenció la forma despiadada en que los mortifagos "interrogaron" a los Weasley y a los pocos invitados que no lograron desaparecerse a tiempo.

Como era de esperarse el reinado de oscuridad llegó con fuerza y la primera imagen que vieron al día siguiente en "El Profeta" fue el rostro de Harry como el más buscado, la señora Weasley no pudo contener las lágrimas y Luna observó que Ginny hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las suyas.

Los días pasaron mas lento de lo normal, las noches eran mas largas... y el mundo mágico se tiño de oscuridad, el regreso a Howgarts fue uno de los más apagados en la Historia del mundo Mágico.

Los mortifagos estaban en el poder, siguiendo órdenes de Lord Voldemort, los aurores fueron degradados torturados y hijos de muggles enviados a azcabán.

La vida como era conocida desapareció para todos... incluso para aquellos que estaban en una posición favorable en esos momentos.

Draco miraba su plato de comida con la vista perdida, como si comer no fuese necesario, como si tener al señor Olivanders y a un trabajador de Gringotts en su sótano no fuese gran cosa, como si no volver a su último año a Howgarts no fuera importante, como si la marca en su brazo no quemara, como si todo siguiera igual y en cualquier momento Luna bajara junto a su gato del segundo piso, cantando, danzando e iluminando el lugar con la luz que solo ella podía irradiar. Luna...

- … con el horrocrux – término de decir Lucius, pero Draco seguía perdido en su pensamientos.

- No lo presiones tanto, es solo un niño – decía Narcisa con la dulzura que solo le hablaba a su hijo.

- ¿Un niño? Draco es un hombre, un mortifago y debe comportarse como tal – dijo con voz severa – no podemos fallarle a nuestro amo.

- No te preocupes padre, no soy como tú – dijo Draco mientras lo miraba con odio.

- ¡Cómo te atreves mocoso!

- ¡Solo mira esta casa! Llegaste hace un par de semanas y las haz convertido en un lugar deplorable.

- Agradece que nuestro Lord nos a dado una oportunidad... recuerda Draco que tu también le fallaste y no es tu vida la que está en juego, es la de ella – dijo a apuntando a Narcisa.

- Dumbledore está muerto, eso era lo que él quería... no importa cómo sucedió.

- La familia Malfoy reunida – dijo Bellatrix, mientras entraba con un grupo de mortifagos – Draco alistate, nos vamos a Howgarts, hay un par de revoltosos que quiero "corrigas".

- Bella por favor no seas dura con ella...

Al oír a su madre Draco supuso de inmediato de quien se trataba.

- Si esta en contra de mi Amo, no puedo hacer nada por ella querida Cissi.

- Prometí a su madre que la cuidaría como si fuera mi hija.

- Sí, pero yo no... además... siempre deteste a esa mujer – dijo la morena mientras tomaba su capa, la de Draco y desaparecían rumbo al colegio.

El rubio se sorprendió con la fachada del cual fue su hogar durante años, si su mansión estaba en pésimo estado Howgarts era la viva imagen de la decadencia mágica, rodeada de dementores, Draco pudo sentir su frialdad desde donde estaban.

- Ponte la capa querido – al ver que el muchacho estaba haciendo caso le quito la capucha – no seas bobo, no hay necesidad de esconderse. Nosotros somos los buenos ahora.

- Claro tía – dijo Draco con sarcasmo – somos los buenos ahora.

AL ingresar a la sala de dirección Draco se conmovió al ver el cuadro de Dumbledore, el anciano lo miró con dulzura y lástima pero no dijo palabra, al intentar esquivar la vista, el muchacho se encontró con un panorama menos agradable...

- Son todos tuyos, querido sobrino. Supongo que reconoces estas caras – dijo la mujer paseándose entre tres jóvenes. Los demás mortifagos reían por lo bajo.

- Sí – dijo Draco casi en susurro.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Bellatrix a la pelirroja, pero antes que está la fulminara con la mirada agregó – pelirroja, peca, cara de pobre – dijo tocándole el pelo con la varita, luego preguntó a Draco - ¿Weasly no?

El rubio asintió con nerviosismo, su interés estaba puesto en otra persona.

- A ti gordito te recuerdo perfectamente... Longbottom. ¿No es así?

- Sí – dijo con firmeza – Así es.

- Ahora a tí también te recuerdo, fuimos a visitarte a fines del año pasado, al parecer diste bien el recado. Pero sigues haciendo las cosas mal. ¿Quieres terminar como tu padre? Muerto como una rata.

En respuesta una fina lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Luna.

- Lo que haré ahora es solo por Cissi. Tienes una oportunidad mocosa, dinos que planeaban hacer con la espada y dejaré que te vayas a jugar con tus compañeras. Eres una Ravenclaw, no eres hábil como un Slytherin, pero nos sigues en inteligencia – luego miro a los dos leones – ustedes no saben de lo que hablo.

Luna miró a sus compañeros y a Draco y negó suavemente.

- Tal vez deberías ser una inservible Hufflepuff. No te lo preguntaré de nuevo.

EL silencio fue la respuesta.

- Bien, entonces... comencemos con la diversión. Draco, querido estas muy callado. ¿Con quién quieres comenzar?

_Ojala me perdonen como para comentar, no sé cuando suba el siguiente capitulo, pero sé que no demoraré tanto._

_**Alanis Flor de Anís **__:)_


	15. 14 No lo esperaba de ti o tal vez si

_**N/A:**__ Nadie me pertenece, ya lo saben... no pido dinero, solo un review lindo :)_

_Sii, parece que tengo perdón de Dios, gracias por sus comentarios, son muy lindos, espero que les guste este capitulo, lo he maquinado hace mucho... y noticias... ya tengo pensado el final de la historia... aunque honestamente aún falta mucho. Ahora a leer :D_

**CAPITULO XIV: NO LO ESPERABA DE TI... O TAL VEZ SI.**

Draco tomó instintivamente del brazo a Luna y se la llevó a la habitación contigua antes de que Bellatrix decidiera "encargarse" de ella. Los gritos provocados por una de las maldiciones imperdonables no tardaron en llegar.

¡Ginny! - gritó Luna al oír a su amiga gemir de dolor a causa del cruciatus. La rubia intentó ir en su ayuda pero Draco la detuvo sin mirarla. - ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué haces? Debo ir a...

¿A qué? - le interrumpió el muchacho aún sin mirarla – Sabes que no puedes hacer nada.

Pero puedo intentarlo.

En respuesta Draco bufó de incredulidad.

¿Qué? - dijo la muchacha molesta.

Podrías pensar un poco antes ¿No crees? ¿Quieres que te maten? ¿Quieres que la maten?

Luna se detuvo pensativa un momento y buscó entre la oscuridad los ojos de Draco, en respuesta solo encontró una mirada fría y distante, no tenían la chispa que meses atrás la habían seducido, de hecho lucían... tristes.

¿Qué te ha pasado Draco? Tu ojos están...- preguntó la joven con interés.

¿Qué? - Al parecer el rubio estaba desconcertado. A pesar del tiempo que lograron pasar juntos, Draco no logró acostumbrarse del todo a Luna, sus comentarios fuera de lugar como ahora eran cosas que lo confundían, más ahora, era una guerra, morían personas a diario, y Luna se preocupada de sus ojos, sin duda eso era muy... de Luna.

¿No me oíste? Es que tus ojos están... - intento decir la muchacha, pero fue interrumpida.

¿No me oíste tú? - dijo con voz más ruda - Esto es importante, sino me dices lo que sabes, ella te lo sacará de mala manera.

¿Ella? - preguntó la Ravenclaw confundida.

Bellatrix, concéntrate ¿Quieres? ¿Qué iban a hacer con la espada? - le preguntó el muchacho corriendo la vista.

Luna avanzó lentamente y cuando intentó acercarse Draco tomó su varita y la apuntó.

No me hagas usar esto – le dijo serio.

No serías capaz.

No me conoces - dijo el rubio, pero sin el convencimiento que necesitaba para alejarla.

Draco... ¿Por qué hiciste esto? - dijo la muchacha mientras tomaba su brazo izquierdo y se lo levantaba dejando en evidencia la marca tenebrosa.

Y dices que me conoces, si lo hicieras no tendría que explicarte nada.

Lo siento tanto Draco – dijo Luna con la mirada perdida, se veía tan vulnerable, tan pequeña, tan... mujer. Estaban a pocos metros de distancia y Draco sentía unas enormes ganas de acercarse a ella, abrazarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien... pero no podía hacerlo.

El silencio se hizo notorio, pero no incómodo, las miradas de ambos decían demasiado por si solas... desearon que todo acabara, que todo vuelva a los primeros días de verano... pero ya era tarde para eso. En cambio no tenían mas de dos minutos a solas antes de que algún mortifago apareciera y no sabían si volverían a verse.

¿Para que la querían? - volvió a repetir el rubio.

No puedo Draco, no puedo decírtelo.

¿Por qué? ¿Es algo muy importante?

Lo siento Draco, la seguridad de mis amigos depende de mi silencio.

No es necesario que me digas todo, solo dime lo que puedas, sino... - dijo Draco mas molesto. ¿Acaso Luna no se daba cuenta del peligro que corria?

¿Si no que? - gritó la muchacha.

¡Cruciatus!

Luna lanzó un grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo, Draco volteó rápidamente y observó a Bellatrix en la puerta.

Muy dócil sobrino, muy dócil. No conseguirás nada de esa mocosa de esa manera.

Pero iba a decirme algo. ¡Lo sé!

No hay tiempo, ya hemos "interrogado" a los demás y no han dicho palabra.

¿Entonces para que le lanzaste la maldición? - preguntó el rubio confundido.

¿Estás cuestionándome?

No – dijo en susurro.

Me parece. Ahora nos vamos – dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a la muchacha que estaba en el suelo, le tomo la cara con una mano y le dijo – Agradece que hemos sido dulces contigo, la próxima vez... no seremos tan amistosos.

Luna no supo nada mas de Draco en semanas. Sólo la visita sorpresiva de Harry a través del fuego(*) logró distraerla de pensamientos que poco tenían que ver con la batalla. Intentando ocultar la emoción de verlo con vida para no llamar la atención y saber que Hermione y Ron estaban bien, Luna pudo hablar con él tan solo unos minutos, por temor a ser interceptados.

Harry necesitaba información sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte, y Los conocidos Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, sin tiempo para preguntas Luna relató la historia que su padre le contaba antes de dormir, sin saber que aquella información sería valiosa para la batalla final.

Howgarts se volvió más difícil de sobrellevar luego de su intento por robar la espada. Los mortífagos estaban sobre Ginny, Luna y Neville en cada momento, solo tenían un poco de libertad a las horas de comidas y en su sala común. No recibían correspondencia y ellos temían utilizarla por ser interceptada, es por eso que aquella mañana Luna se sorprendió al recibir una caja de galletas de chocolate con una pequeña nota sobre ella, la letra sin duda era de él.

¿Cómo pudiste recibir eso sin ser interceptado? - preguntó la pelirroja curiosa.

Solo son galletas – dijo Luna en su defensa.

¿Narcisa?

Sí – mintió la rubia.

Ginny rodó los ojos tras la espalda de la rubia, Luna era pésima para mentir. Pero la dejaría con el juego por un tiempo más.

A penas se vio sola, la Ravenclaw de ojos grises tomó la nota temblorosa. La leyó una vez, dos veces, tres, cuatro y a pesar de que la nota era escueta, se perdió en recuerdos de una serpiente platinada, acercó la nota a su pecho y suspiro mientras abría la caja, en efecto, dentro de ella estaban las mismas galletas que tanto anhelaba durante su estadía en la escuela de señoritas.

Draco – dijo la muchacha en susurro, mientras subía las escaleras hacia su sala común, lamentablemente su burbuja de felicidad fue pinchada por una serpiente menos agradable.

Lunática Lovegood, Qué desagradable encuentro.

Pansy – dijo la muchacha mientras la esquivaba, pero Pansy la siguió.

¿Regalitos de tu enamorado? - dijo la morena mientras le quitaba su caja y la nota.

Pansy, eso es mio.

No te preocupes, te lo regalo, no quiero saber más de esa familia – dijo con desprecio.

Hablo de la caja.

Por supuesto – dijo la muchacha mientras hacia un ademán de entregarle la caja, Luna estiró su mano para recibirla y la morena se la lanzó al suelo – Si tanto la quieres, recógela, supongo que es lo mismo que tendrás que hacer con los pedazos de Draco cuando el Señor Tenebroso o Potter acaben con él.

La rubia le regresó una mirada de incomprensión y se agachó a recoger su caja de galletas.

"Si te cuidas yo también lo haré. Volveremos a vernos" - leyó la morena en voz alta - ¿Esto es enserio? - pregunto escéptica.

No sé a que te refieres.

Mira, te hablo de mujer a … - Pansy se detuvo un momento y miró a Luna, es cierto que no era la misma niña rara de años anteriores, pero en su esencia seguía siendo la misma loca de siempre – a mujer, o lo que sea. ¿De verdad crees que funcionaria lo tuyo con Draco? Son dos mundos completamente distintos, el no podría estar con una mujer como tú. Y créeme tu no podrías estar con un hombre como él.

¿Por qué me dices esto? - preguntó la rubia confundida.

Porque intento que abras los ojos, solo piénsalo. ¿Qué dirían sus padres, que diría el Señor Oscuro si se entera que el hijo de uno de sus más devotos lacayos está involucrándose con el enemigo? o peor aún ¿Qué diría tu amiguito Potter al saber que los has traicionado?

Yo no no lo he traicionado.

¿Entonces traicionaste a Draco?

No, no he traicionado a nadie.

Pues tendrás que elegir en algún momento. No puedes estar bien con Dios y con el Diablo.

Pansy continuo caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no necesitaba una venganza contra Luna, la misma vida la obligaría a elegir... y eso no sería nada fácil. Le garantizaba un sufrimiento por donde se viese.

Luna por su parte caminó dubitativa, a pesar de que Pansy fue dura, tenía razón. Aunque ella no quisiese debía elegir, no entre Draco y Harry, sino en lo que creía correcto. Su cabeza ya sabía que decisión tomar, pero su corazón no estaba tan seguro.

Y a pesar de que estaba pensado en aquel rubio cuando subió a su habitación su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a aquel mortifago frente a ella.

¡No he hecho nada! - gritó la rubia.

Shhht, silencio. Soy yo – dijo el muchacho quitándose la capucha y dejando en evidencia un rostro mucho mas maltratado que semanas anteriores pero con un brillo distinto en los ojos.

¡Draco! - dijo la muchacha sonriente, no sabía que el "volveremos a vernos" de la nota sería tan pronto.

Shht no pueden saber que estoy aquí, tu sabes que esto es muy...

Pero el rubio no pudo continuar hablando, ya que la muchacha se había abalanzado en sus brazos, y estuvieron así por mucho tiempo. No importo el color de su casa en Hogwarts, ni la estirpe de su sangre, no importó quienes eran sus padres, ni cuanto se pudieron odiar en el pasado, Draco solo quería estar así, con ella entre sus brazos, con su fragancia llegando hasta el fondo de su alma, quería que aquello no terminara más. Y por ese momento solo fueron ellos dos... no importaba Howgarts, Voldemort, ni una estúpida guerra, que más que separarlos, los había unido.

Draco tomo el rostro de Luna entre sus manos y la acercó hacia él.

¿Aún crees en mí?

Siempre lo he hecho – le dijo la muchacha sonriente.

No quiero envenenarte con esto – le respondió el muchacho mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo.

Draco, no. Ahora no – le pidió con desesperación – No quiero que desperdiciemos el tiempo en eso. Yo te quiero.

Luna... - Draco cerró los ojos, y suspiró. Jamás pensó que las cosas llegarían a ese extremo y que sentiría tan feliz porque así fuera – Yo también – y sin pensar en las consecuencias, posó sus labios en los de ella, besándola una vez más, pero como si fuera la primera vez, como si sus sentimientos se traspasaran hacia ella, para que se diera cuenta todo lo que había logrado en él. No, Luna no podía cambiarlo, ya era demasiado tarde para eso, pero aún así... lo había sanado de un final mucho más doloroso y solitario, porque ahora... estaba con ella.

**Alanis Flor de Anís (:**

_Y? Qué les pareció?, un día de lluvia y me vino toda la inspiración, muero de sueño . espero que les guste mucho. Como saben no hablaré mucho de la guerra y esas cosas, para eso tienen los libros originales xD. Que quede claro, tomaré ideas de "Las Reliquias de la Muerte", pero las adaptaré a "Sin Otra Alternativa" así que muchas cosas pueden cambiar aún, o puede que queden igual, tienen que leer para saber :)_

_Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar, por seguir la historia desde fanfiction o potterfics y por colorar esta historia como parte de sus favoritos y a mi como su autora de favoritos (:_

_Saludos cordiales y nos leemos en otro capitulo._


	16. 15 Lo que escondes tras la capa

___**N/A:**____ Nada me pertenece, ni la creatividad... que últimamente me esta abandonando ¬¬'_

___Posibles _**_spoilers de Las Reliquias de la Muerte_**___, ____están advertidos._

___Sólo espero que les guste. A leer ^^_

_**CAPITULO XV: LO QUE ESCONCES TRAS LA CAPA.**_

Luna y Draco se encontraban por pocos minutos cerca del bosque prohibido. Sin preguntas, dudas, ni lamentos, solo estar juntos, darse fuerzas y... continuar viviendo. La rubia trataba de no pensar en aquello como un traición, al fin y al cabo ella no rebelaba nada acerca de Harry y sus planes y de todas formas no estaba muy enterada.

Mientras tanto en el mundo mágico las cosas estaban muy complicadas, y cada día parecía indicar que la batalla iniciaría. El vivir el día a día, disfrutar y no arrepentirse de nada se convirtieron en su lema y forma de vida, pero las cosas no podían seguir así por mucho tiempo, o al menos no con tal armonía.

Luna caminó renovada luego de un encuentro con Draco, nada parecía ir mal, hasta que un voz extrañamente familiar le llamó.

- Luna Lovegood.

- Ginny, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te vine siguiendo, de hecho, te he seguido durante semanas - dijo la pelirroja bastante seria.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la rubia confundida, mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

- Porque sabía que ocultabas algo, aunque honestamente jamás pensé que era algo así - agregó la menor de los Weasley mientras se alejaba.

- Ginny... - intentó acercarse nuevamente Luna.

- ¿Reunirte con el enemigo? - agregó la muchacha, mientras daba nuevamente un paso atrás - Mientras mi hermano, mi mejor amiga, y el amor de mi vida arriesgan su vida por salvarnos a todos... tú. ¿Te reúnes con el enemigo?

- Ginny las cosas no son así, yo no los he traicionado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque sabía que no lo entenderías.

- Entonces, hazme cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Realmente eso se puede? - dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

- Inténtalo - le retó Ginny, quién mantenía la postura rígida y el rostro más que serio.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? - preguntó con serenidad la rubia.

- ¿Qué quiero saber? - le remedó - Luna esto no se trata de una noticia que quiero saber por curiosidad, ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

- No lo sé, solo... sucedió.

- Luna...

- En el verano, las cosas sucedieron - dijo Luna con una sonrisa soñadora - Ginny, yo... él, él me quiere.

- Luna - dijo Ginny, pero esta vez su voz sonó mucho mas suave y comprensiva - eso no es posible.

- ¿Crees que tiene Gnomos Confisse* en su cabeza por fijarse en mi? - dijo Luna tan dubitativa como dolida.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Ginny confundida - Luna no, lo que quiero decir es que Draco y Luna... No es compatible.

- ¿Crees que alguien como Draco no puede querer a alguien como yo?

- Luna yo no dije eso.

- Pero eso me estas dando a entender.

- Creo que alguien como Malfoy, no puede querer a nadie. Él no es para ti, tu no eres para él. Tú, Luna Lovegood mereces algo mucho mejor que un mortifago fracasado.

- Pero yo lo quiero, Ginny, no hables así de Draco por favor, yo se que él puede cambiar, el quiere hacerlo.

- Luna, despierta, Malfoy no va a cambiar, su familia tampoco... eso no va a suceder.

- Todos tenemos algo bueno dentro, deberías saberlo.

- Puede que todos tengamos algo bueno dentro, puede que Malfoy si pueda cambiar - dijo Ginny mientras movía las manos con incredulidad - ¿Pero lo va a hacer? ¿Te lo a dicho?

- Tu no sabes las razones que él...

- ¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Te a dicho que va a cambiar?

- Ginny, tu no entiendes...

- Entiendo todo, te a lavado el cerebro, te a ilusionado, y tu Luna eres tan buena, te haz creído todo. Pero aún estamos a tiempo, solo debes alejarte de él - dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su amiga con compasión.

- Pero no quiero hacerlo - contraatacó la rubia mientras se soltaba del brazo de su amiga.

- Pero Luna entiéndelo, ¡Esto no es posible! Ustedes no puedes estar juntos, querida - dijo la muchacha con la misma dulzura que caracterizaba a su madre - si sigues con esto, si los chicos se llegan a enterar de esto...

- ¿Se los dirás?

- No.

- Entonces no veo como se van a enterar... yo se los diré en su justo momento.

- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando la guerra comience? ¿Cuando tengamos que pelear contra las mortifagos? ¿Que va a pasar cuando la única manera de acabar con quien-tu-sabes sea matándolo a él?

- Las cosas no tienen por qué ser así.

- No tienen porque serlo, pero puede suceder. ¿Y él piensa igual? ¿O crees que por salvar a su padre no te matará? ¿Por ser el favorito del Señor Oscuro?

- Él no me haría daño Ginny, tu no lo conoces como yo - agregó la rubia con firmeza.

- No, ni tengo interés en hacerlo y sabes que, me alegro que estés tranquila porque no te hará daño - agregó con sarcasmo - pero piensa en tus amigos, porque aunque no conozca a tu Huroncito estoy segura que no lo pensará dos veces cuando tenga que matarnos a nosotros, ojala puedas seguir igual de tranquila cuando estés con un asesino.

Luna iba a rebatir las últimas palabras dichas por su amiga, la rubia no entendía porque su amiga de tantos años no podía ver la felicidad que Draco provocaba en ella, no entendía porque Ginny no podía ver en los ojos de Draco lo que ella vio, pero Ginny no le dio la oportunidad.

- No Luna, no me harás cambiar de opinión. Lo siento, pero mientras tu sigas de amiga con él... no podrás ser parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué? Pero Ginny, eso no tiene nada que ver, yo sigo manteniendo mi postura.

- Puede que sí, ¿Pero hasta que límites? ¿Sacrificarías su vida, por la nuestra? - el silencio de Luna fue evidente y Ginny agregó - con eso me basta como respuesta. Lo siento Luna. Pero somos un equipo y no siento tu apoyo hacia nosotros.

Los días siguientes fueron duros para la rubia, pero en el fondo ella sabía que la decisión de Ginny era la correcta. Curiosamente no vio más a Draco desde entonces, asustada por lo que podría suceder, y más sola que nunca, Luna se limitaba a soñar y a luchar por sus ideales por su cuenta.

Realmente no fue mucho tiempo, ya que sorpresivamente una noche un hombre de capa apareció en la sala común de las águilas.

Lo demás sucedió muy rápido.

Luna miró muy sorprendida ya que el lugar estaba irreconocible y necesitó varios minutos para comprender que la mansión Malfoy ya no era la misma.

Con temor a lo que vendría, Luna entró en ella resguardada por el mortífago que fue en su búsqueda. Al ingresar al lugar, no se sorprendió al ver que los adornos de los que Narcisa tanto hizo gala cuando ese lugar era su hogar ya no estaban y los pocos que quedaban ya no brillaban con elegancia como en el pasado. A pesar de que las habitación estaban bien iluminadas, la oscuridad era latente en cada rincón.

- Luna - dijo una voz sorprendida y asustada.

- Narcissa - dijo la muchacha en susurro.

- ¡Silencio! - interrumpió el mortifago mientras tomaba el brazo de la muchacha con torpeza y la obligaba a bajar hacia el sótano, un lugar del que Luna jamás tuvo conocimiento mientras vivió con los Malfoy.

- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar - agregó con sarcasmo el hombre mientras lanzaba a la muchacha en una de las celdas.

La muchacha cerró los ojos y asustada deseó que todo fuera un error, mientras dos finas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

- Señorita Lovegood, le recomiendo que no llore, no es bueno deshidratarse tan pronto - le dijo una voz con ternura. Estaba oscuro pero Luna pudo reconocerlo.

- ¿Sr. Ollivanders?

Los días pasaron, se hicieron semanas y estas semanas meses, mientras Luna continuaba en aquel lugar, un lugar que tiempo antes le había entregado tantos sentimientos, amor, felicidad, tristeza, decepción y enojo ahora solo albergaba uno: temor.

Su única compañía eran los demás prisioneros, pero ya había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo a él, hasta que una voz notoriamente conocida pronunció su nombre, en un principio lo atribuyó a sus deseos de verle, la rubia se incorporó rápidamente y se preparó para otra sesión de _cruciatus_ - sabía que eso venía después de los interrogatorios. Esta vez el mortifago la tomo del brazo con sutileza y le habló al oído con suavidad.

- No sabes como lamento no poder hacer nada por ayudarte, pero cualquier movimientos me condenará a mi familia, a mí... inclusive a ti.

- ¿Draco?

- Shht, baja la voz.

- No puedo creerlo, pensé que te habían hecho daño.

- No te preocupes. Escucha, hay muy pocos morifagos, te llevaré a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Ahí te espera mi madre con algo de comida, no será mucho ya que no debemos demorarnos. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

El encuentro con Narcissa fue breve, pero intenso. La mujer estaba acabada, sus ojeras, su delgadez, el inexistente brillo de sus ojos... definitivamente había dejado de ser la mujer que muchos envidiaban.

- ¿Qué va a pasarme? - preguntó la muchacha con temor.

- No lo sé, he intentado que te dejen ir, pero como causantes tanto problemas en Hogwarts creen que eres un inconveniente para la lucha. Si tan solo te hubieses comportado...

- Tú tienes tus ideales, yo tengo los míos. No creo que sea momento para discutir sobre ello.

- Tienes razón - dijo Narcissa, y luego una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al ver la expresión confundida de su ahijada agregó - Jamás pensé que diría que tú tienes razón.

- Las cosas pueden cambiar...

Y así fueron. Al día siguiente Harry, Ron y Dean fueron enviados al mismo calabozo dónde estaba la rubia y los gritos desgarradores de Hermione se escuchaban desde el primer piso, al parecer estaba siendo cruelmente torturada con una de las maldiciones imperdonables. A pesar de que la felicidad fue enorme por volver a verlos, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Si Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, quién acabaría con la vida de Quien-tu-sabes estaba ahí. ¿Cómo se salvarían?

Los gritos de Hermione hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo, ella también lo había vivido y el dolor era extenuante, curiosamente no había sido maltratada como el Señor Ollivanders o el duende Griphook, seguramente por intervención de Narcissa... o de Draco.

Luego de haber desatado a Harry, Dean y Ron y ver que el pelirrojo intentaba desaparecerse sin varita la rubia le dijo con paciencia.

- No hay forma de salir Ron, el techo es completamente a prueba de fugas. Yo lo intenté al principio, El Señor Ollivanders ha estado aquí mucho tiempo, él también lo intentó.

Los gritos de Hermione continuaron y los intentos de Harry y Ron por salir no se detuvieron. Bellatrix gritaba algo sobre la espada y Hermione a duras penas señaló que se trataba de una copia, la siguiente voz fue la de Lucius que mandaba a Draco a buscar al duende para que compruebe la veracidad de las palabras de la castaña.

Harry se apresuró y susurró con desesperación.

- Griphook, debes decirles que la espada es falsa, no deben saber que es la autentica. Griphook por favor...

Por primera vez Luna veía a su mejor amigos junto a quien era el amor de su vida, y se dio cuenta que la decisión siempre había estado frente a sus ojos... y ya no había vuelta atrás.

El rubio solo tomo al pequeño duende sin siquiera mirar a Luna, Harry o quienes fueron sus compañeros durante casi siete años.

Apenas el muchacho se había marchado un crack hizo eco y Dobby, el elfo doméstico que muchas otras veces había intentado "salvar" la vida de Harry sin éxito había aparecido, luego de fallidos intentos por intentar ayudarle, el Señor Ollivanders, Dean y Luna dejaron el calabozo que los había albergado por tanto tiempo.

Bill y Fleur los esperaban expectantes, y la demora del trío de oro solo había causado que el nerviosismo se intensificara. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora aparecieron, Ron sosteniendo a un débil Hermione, y Harry se había quedado afuera justo al cuerpo inerte de... Dobby.

La rubia junto a los demás caminaron al rededor de Harry, quién había cavado una tumba con sus propias manos.

- Creo que deberíamos decir algo - dijo Luna rompiendo el silencio - Yo lo haré primero. ¿Puedo? - al ver que todos la miraban agregó su discurso a los pies del elfo muerto - Muchas gracias Dobby por rescatarme de ese sótano. Es injusto que tuvieras que morir cuando eras tan bueno y tan valiente. Siempre recordare lo que hiciste por nosotros. Espero que ahora seas feliz.

- Sí... gracias Dobby - dijo Ron con tristeza.

- Gracias - murmuró Dean.

- Adiós Dobby - murmuró Harry con la vista en el suelo.

A los días Harry, Ron, Hermione y el duende dejaron la casa de Fleur y Bill, entre dudas e incertidumbre.

Esperar...

Los días pasaban lentos e iguales, cada día, interminable, Luna lamentaba no tener noticias de Ginny, sentía que estar peleada con quien era su mejor amiga era doloroso y la debilitaba en cada momento, todo empeoraba al tener escasas noticias de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco o quien fuera... hasta que un día el falso galeón que Luna aún guardaba como objeto preciado, como recuerdo de lo que fue el Ejercito de Dumbledore "llamó" a uno de los integrantes. Era el momento de la batalla. Automáticamente la adrenalina recorrió todo el cuerpo de Luna, no había tiempo para arrepentirse, la rubia sabia que en el colegio muchos sufrían por los crueles castigos de Los Carrow principalmente y ella debía hacer algo. El llegar a Hogwarts no fue sencillo pero reunirse con sus compañeros dejó atrás todo esfuerzo.

- Hola a todo el mundo - dijo Luna alegremente - Es grandioso estar de vuelta.

- Luna - dijo Harry distraído - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo supiste?

- Yo la mandé a buscar - respondió Neville sosteniendo el falso galeón - Le prometí a Ginny y a ella que si aparecías se lo haría saber y Luna agradeció mentalmente que Neville no supiera nada de Draco o ella no estaría allí - Todos pensamos que si volvías, iba a significar la revolución, que íbamos a derrotar a Snape y los Carrow - agregó Neville.

- Por supuesto que es lo que significa - dijo Luna - ¿ No es así Harry?

Lamentablemente la respuesta de Harry no fue muy alentadora, pero luego de un par de discusiones y la llegada de Ginny, Fred, George entre otros, lograron convencerle, finalmente Harry balbuceo algo sobre un objeto de Ravenclaw y Luna recordó la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw.

Cho Chang se ofreció en llevar a Harry a conocer una replica que se encontraba en su casa, pero instintivamente Ginny se levantó, miró a Luna con suplica y dijo ferozmente.

- No, Luna guiará a Harry. ¿Verdad Luna?

- Me encantaría - dijo la muchacha sonriente, entendiendo también que su amiga la había perdonado.

Ya dentro de la casa de las águilas, Luna salvó a Harry de ser entregado a Voldemort, por Alecto Carrow.

- Nunca había aturdido a nadie excepto en nuestras lecciones de E.D - dijo Luna pensativa - Hizo más ruido del que pensé que haría.

La profesora McGonagall llegó justo a tiempo para distraer a Amycus, y luego ayudar a Harry y Luna a encontrarse con los demás. Luna observó como los profesores, jefes de cada casa se reunían e ideaban los hechizos y encantamientos protectores más eficaces para proteger a Hogwarts y así, detener - por poco el tiempo que fuera - a Voldemort, mientras Harry intentaba continuar con una confidencial misión dejada por Dumbledore.

Cuando ya estaban todos reunidos en el gran salón, y los profesores daban las indicaciones para salir de Hogwarts o quedarse a luchar, una desgarradora alta y fría voz se hizo presente

- Sé que se preparan para la batalla - los gritos no se hicieron esperar, y Luna sintió miedo, real miedo de morir por primera vez durante todo este tiempo de batallas - Pues les diré que sus esfuerzos son inútiles, no pueden luchar contra mi, no podrán contra mi. Pero no quiero derramar sangre mágica y menos a los profesores de Hogwarts de quien tengo respeto. Solo... entréguenme a Potter, y no les haré daño, entréguenme a Potter, y dejare la escuela intacta, entréguenme a potter y serán recompensados en el mundo que estoy creando, un mundo donde solo los reales herederos de magia podrán existir.

- ¡Ahí esta! - gritó Pansy, una odiosa voz que Luna no había escuchado hace meses, y que no se alegraba nada de oír - ¡Potter esta ahí! Agárrenlo, y saldremos de esto.

Luna se levantó automáticamente en contra de Pansy, y de las serpientes en general, sin darse cuenta que al mismo tiempo, compañeros de casa, de hufflepuff, gryffindoll hacían los mismo: Proteger a Harry.

Como era de esperarse los Slytherin fueron los primeros en salir del colegio, seguidos por los mas jóvenes de cada casa.

Luna se preparo para la batalla, aún con el corazón dividido.

- ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión? - dijo una voz de pronto

- ¡Ginny! - dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

- Luna, ¿Estás con nosotros?

- Nunca he dejado de estarlo, Ginny, mis ideales, mi estilo de mi vida, mis amigos están aquí, y voy a defenderlos, con mi vida.

- Eso significa que ya no quieres a Malfoy - afirmó Ginny.

- No, no puedo afirmarte eso, nunca había querido a alguien como lo quiero a él...

Pero la respuesta de Luna fue interrumpida por un bombardero que las inestabilizó y las botó al suelo a ambas.

- Creo que dejaremos esta conversación para después, solo espero que hayas decidido de forma correcta, no puedes estar en ambos bandos Luna. No puedes estar bien con Dios y con el Diablo.

La rubia sonrió en sus adentros, si Ginny supiera que esa misma frase se la había dicho Pansy meses atrás, se hubiese lavado la boca con jabón... literalmente. Pero ya no había tiempo para bromas ni dudas, las muchachas aunque diferentes tenían razón, el bien o el mal, Harry o Draco, amistad o amor... Luna no podía tener ambos y debía elegir.

Ella lo tenía claro, ¿Saben ustedes que decidió Luna? ¿Lealtad hacia sus amigos y sus ideales?, o ¿Potección hacia el único hombre que la a amado y que ella ama?

___Espero les haya gustado, les contaré que el siguiente capitulo ya está terminado y será publicado el próximojueves (: No puedo adelantarles el nombre del capítulo porque sabrían mucho xD_

___Saludos._

**__****Gnomos Confisse* :******___Nombre inventado por mi (y animal creado por Luna), pequeños gnomos que se meten en la cabeza de la gente, confundiéndolos y haciendo que comentan estupideces, en este caso Luna pensó que Ginny creía que un Gnomos Confisse se había metido en la cabeza de Draco y por eso el no ´podía quererla._


	17. 16 El fin de la batalla

_**N/A: **__Ya saben que nada es mio verdad? En fin, último capitulo antes del epilogo snif, espero que les guste! Atencion! __**Muchos, muchos, muchos spoilers de las Reliquias de la Muerte. **__están advertidos.__ (Bueno no tantos, pero si no han leido el libro y quieren sorpresas en la peli, les recomiendo que se esperen a leer este capitulo)_

_Sólo espero que les guste. A leer ^^_

**CAPITULO XVI: EL FIN DE UNA BATALLA Y DE NUESTRA HISTORIA**

Los hechizos realizados por los profesores eran muy poderosos, sin embargo los mortifagos no tardaron en aparecer, entre ellos... Draco y obviamente el encuentro fue inevitable.

Draco – gritó la muchacha y cualquier idea de una decisión definitiva volvió a disiparse,

Luna vete de aquí ahora – le dijo el rubio bastante descidido.

Lo siento Draco no puedo.

No quiero lastimarte.

Yo tampoco – le contestó Luna con fuerza.

Draco sonrió con incredulidad. Y agregó mientras movía a la rubia lejos de la batalla.

Escucha, Potter y los demás morirán hoy, no quiero que tú pases por lo mismo. Vete ahora, el Señor Tenebroso no tarda en llegar.

Tu no los matarías... ¿Verdad? - hablaba la joven mientras negaba con incredulidad.

Lo siento Luna si tengo que hacerlo... lo haré.

¿Qué hay de mi? - preguntó la muchacha,

Lo siento – dijo el joven sin mirarla – si tengo que hacerlo... si no tengo opción.

Draco – dijo la rubia suplicante.

Esto es lo que soy – dijo el muchacho mostrando su marca tenebrosa.

Y esto es lo que soy yo – contraatacó la muchacha señalándose a si misma – y las personas que tu dices puedes matar sin piedad, son mis amigos y los amo.

¿A mí no me amas? - preguntó el rubio.

Al parecer amé al Draco que podías ser, que intenté que seas... pero ya no puedo hacer más por el Draco que quieres ser, que está frente a mi y que piensa tan distinto a mis ideales.

Entonces, ¿Haz tomado tu decisión?

Lealtad...

A mi familia y mis ideales – respondió Draco.

Hemos escogido nuestros caminos, mi lealtad en cambio es hacia la vida que siempre he tenido y mis amigos – respondió Luna mientras depositaba de imprevisto un beso en la mejilla de Draco – sinceramente espero que no mates a nadie... ni que mueras.

También espero lo mismo, de ti.

Y por favor Draco, no dejes que le maten. Si Harry muere, morirá la esperanza de todo el mundo Mágico.

Draco solo se volteó y miró a Luna sin expresión, definitivamente lo que pasaría después Luna no podría saberlo.

La batalla continuó, hora, tras hora y Luna se defendió como pudo de algunos encapuchados hasta llegar fuera de la sala de los menesteres dónde encontró a Draco mal herido junto a un Goyle inconsciente.

Draco, Draco ¿Estás bien?

Luna...

Tranquilo, estarás bien. Ya no puedes pelear más deberías ocultarte. ¿Qué sucedió?

Hubo un enfrentamiento con Potter, Granger y Weasley.

Oh! ¿Están bien?

Cumplí, ellos no están muertos, los protegí de Crabble y supongo que por lo mismo él nos salvo la vida.

¿Harry?

Sí, siempre le estaré agradecido. Aunque... nunca se lo diré – dijo el muchacho con una débil sonrisa.

No esperaba menos de ti. Draco Malfoy – dijo Luna mientras sonreía.

Hubiesen seguido hablando pero una nueva explosión los interrumpió. Luna dejó a los Slytherin fuera de la vista y corrió al Gran Salón, con espanto vió como el cuerpo de Tonks caía inerte al suelo, metros más allá se encontraba Lupin y Fred Weasley... también sin vida. Sin poder evitarlo quedó congelada por una fracción de segundo que casi la hace morir por causa de una maldición imperdonable que le rosó el hombro.

La batalla continuó con bajas por ambos lados y Luna vio como una gran cantidad de dementores rodeaban a Harry, Ron y Hermione, estos dos últimos con intentos fallidos de lanzar un patronus que durara más de un minuto.

Ernie, Seamus – gritó Luna, a sus compañeros de ED que estaban más cerca. El trío lanzó su patronus: Conejo, cerdo y zorro respectivamente, salvando la vida del trío de oro. Al ver que el moreno se hundía en tristeza, decepción y desesperanza Luna le alentó – Está bien, Vamos Harry, piensa en algo feliz... todos estamos, aquí, mira... estamos luchando...

Al parecer las palabras de Luna surtieron el efecto que deseaba, ya que Harry logró lanzar su patronus dispersando a los dementores.

No podemos agradecérselos lo suficiente – dijo Ron con la voz temblorosa – nos acaban de salvar...

Pero el agradecimiento del pelirrojo fue interrumpido por un segundo llamado de Lord Voldemort, donde instó a quienes habían peleado a esperar su muerte ya que anteriormente no habían entregado a Harry, y al mismo niño-que-vivió a entregarse para evitar que las muertes sean dolorosas. El trío de oro desapareció de inmediato en dirección al sauce boxeador, dejando a unos atónitos Luna, Ernie y Seamus, mientras los mortífagos se retiraban a petición de su amo.

Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido, mientras Luna ayudaba a los heridos y quitaba los escombros del colegio la voz de Voldemort se oyó nuevamente indicando su irrefutable victoria y la muerte de Harry Potter mientras intentaba escapar.

Imposible, Harry no puede estar muerto – dijo la rubia con desesperanza.

Harry jamás escaparía – agregó Neville mientras avanzaba a la entrada.

Pero ahí estaba, a los pies del señor Oscuro, un lastimado e inerte Harry Potter, muerto, como las esperanzas de todos los presentes. Los gritos desgarradores de la profesora Mcgonagall, Ron, Hermione era inútilmente callados por malficios silenciadores delos mortifagos.

La batalla se reanudó en cosa de minutos, Neville y Ron habían respondido sin temor al Señor Oscuro, alentando a los demás a no caer... a no rendirse. Y los centauros que aparecieron del bosque prohibido con flechas y arcos ayudaron en la guerra. Mcgonagall, Kingsley, Slughorn peleando contra Voldemort; Hermione, Ginny y la propia luna contra Bellatrix, hasta que una ráfaga verde casi mata a la pelirroja, haciendo que su madre entrara en escena acabando con la mas fiel seguidora de Voldemort. Lo demás ocurrió en cámara lenta. Harry saliendo de la capa de invisibilidad, Harry intentando desconcentrar a Voldemort, y finalmente acabado con él.

Todo había terminado.

Vítores y alegría innundó el lugar, parecía el fin de una larga y dolorosa pesadilla, Luna divisó a lo lejos a Los Malfoy, y antes de partes a festejar con sus amigos la victoria obtenida, le entregó una sonrisa de compasión y alegría que solo Narcisa y Draco respondieron, la primera con maternidad y el hijo en agradecimiento.

Los días pasaron, Mcgonagall fue establecida como directora de Hogwarts, provocando solo alegría entre los estudiantes. Luna fue hospedada con los Weasley hasta que cumpliera los 17 años y pudiera valerse por si misma y Harry fue vanagloriado como lo merecía... un héroe.

Destino...

¿Crees en el destino Cielo? - dijo Luna a su gato mientras paseaban por Hogsmade durante las vacaciones.

Miauuu – respondió el gato mientras jugaba con una bola de estambre.

Yo si creo, y creo que todo sucede por una razón. Este es mi último año en Hogwarts, y luego seré una gran Naturista, lograré capturar un Snorlack de Asta Arrugada, por la memoria de mi padre, por todos los que lo han llamado loco...

Miau Miauuu...

No te preocupes, tu irás conmigo, las cosas no serán más feas, así que no hay nada por qué preocuparse... ahora todo puede estar bien.

El destino no existe – dijo una voz a espaldas de la rubia... una voz demasiado familiar.

¿Draco? No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que estabas en Bulgaria haciendo contactos, eso me dijo tu madre por cartas.

Sí, es un trabajo algo inestable, a veces vengo, a veces voy.

La distancia entre ambos era grande, pero no incómoda, podían hablarse sin gritar, pero al susurrarse seguramente no se oirían.

Draco...

Luna... - dijeron al unísono causando sus risas.

Te ves bien Draco, te ves feliz.

Estoy tranquilo.

Eso es bueno.

¿Y tu? ¿Estás bien?

Creo, que nunca he estado mejor realmente – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa mientras levantaba sus brazos y respiraba con satisfacción - ¿Lo sientes? Es la tranquilidad de que nada malo puede volver a pasar.

Luna hay algo que he querido decirte desde la última vez que nos vimos - dijo el rubio ignorando el comentario de la muchacha, y al no ver respuesta continuo - Cuando nos encontramos antes de la batalla te dije que podía matarte a ti o a Potter y la verdad es que no, no puedo nunca podría...

Lo sé – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa – creo que siempre lo supe.

Fue por ti – dijo el muchacho y al ver que la rubia negaba con la cabeza agregó - si Luna , tú eres la única persona que confió en mí, fuiste la única que vio algo bueno en mi, fuiste la persona que vio en mi lo que nadie mas vio... sin ti no hubiese podido.

Claro que si...

Fuiste mi ángel Luna Lovegood, y a pesar de que esta historia, nuestra historia no tuvo un final feliz...

¡Claro que si! - le interrumpió la muchacha – Tal vez no era una historia para terminar juntos, pero a ambos nos dio felicidad, tú me diste felicidad...

Tu también me la diste, quiero que sepas que siempre te recordaré como la mujer que me hizo cambiar, como mi primer gran amor. Aunque lamentablemente, no cambie lo suficiente como para merecerte, pero si lo necesario para que este mundo ya no me mire con desprecio como solía hacerlo...

Draco...

Gracias Luna, Gracias por hacer que nazca en mi un nuevo Draco Malfoy, Gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor, por enseñarme a amar, por hacer que mi vida que hasta ese entonces era vacía y miserable tuviera... esperanzas de cambiar y ser mejor de lo que alguna vez soñé que podría ser – dijo Draco con una sonrisa, al ver que la rubia lo miraba seria sin palabras agregó – bueno Luna di algo.

Siento que los Osturp* se comieron mi lengua y mis ideas – dijo la rubia de ojos saltones, sacando una sonora risa de los labios de Draco.

No podía esperar una respuesta menos elocuente Luna.

Espero que puedas ser feliz Draco, de verdad lo espero, que puedas tener todo lo que deseas, que tengas la paz que en su momento tanto te faltó y que nunca vuelvas a sentir que tus razones para vivir son pocas. Yo también te recordaré con mucho cariño, me hiciste conocer mis limites Draco, saber de lo que era capaz por ti porque debo reconocer que por ti dudé, dudé de todo lo que creía correcto solo por protegerte, de mis ideales y de mi vida solo por estar a tu lado, y eso no está bien.

Entonces... supongo que esto es adiós – dijo el rubio mientras estiraba su mano.

Dejémoslo como un... hasta pronto – le contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa mientras se abalanzó sobre la serpiente y lo abrazó por ultima vez.

Osturp* : Nuevo animal inventado por mi /Luna. Me los imagino como pequeños parásitos que se alimentan de ideas.

Próximo jueves. **ULTIMO CAPITULO!**


	18. Epilogo: Muchos años después

**N/A: **_Como un homenaje al primer fanfic que termino, quiero que la historia la termine quien la comenzó. El epílogo, titulado __**Muchos años después**__ es contado por la protagonista, por un personaje adorable, fantástico y que según mi humilde y lectora opinión no tuvo suficientes espacio dentro de la historia. Con ustedes el final de Sin Otra Alternativa contado por Luna Lovegood._

**EPILOGO: MUCHOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Ordenar papeles estaba sin duda fuera de mis pasatiempos preferidos, pero debía hacerlo ya que era parte de mi trabajo, la parte aburrida de mi trabajo. Los años habían pasado y aún no encontraba rastros de los Snorlack de Asta Arrugada, seguramente se existieron por su caza indiscriminada, pero no sentí que falté a la memoria de mi padre, en pocos años, descubrí muchos animales de los cuales en el pasado no se tenía conocimiento. Me sentía orgullosa de mis capacidades y de la vida que tenía.

La pequeña ave que tocó en mi ventana me distrajo por un momento, la lechuza traía una nota bastante breve y garabateada a prisa, solo la leí una vez y tiré todo lo que estaba a mi paso, corrí de la oficina lo más rápido que pude, Hermione me había avisado que Ginny estaba pronto a tener a su bebé.

Harry, Harry – grité desde la entrada de San Mungo chocando con muchos desconocidos – disculpe, disculpe.

Luna, guarda silencio, Harry esta en el parto – me dijo Ron con una sonrisa divertida mientras cargaba a Hugo en sus brazos, su más pequeño bebé que solo tenía un par de meses. Hermione sentada metros más allá me miraba con una sonrisa.

Ya va a nacer, espero que sea una niña, es lo que Ginny quiere.

Fuera de la sala estaban todos los Weasley esperando y los pequeños James y Albus ansiosos por conocer a su pequeño hermano. Al cabo de unos minutos, que honestamente parecieron horas, Harry salió con el rostro sonriente.

Nació, nació Lilly – gritó el pelinegro eufórico.

¡Lilly! ¡Que precioso nombre Harry! - y la emoción me invadió.

Lilly Luna Potter – agregó el moreno sonriente – en honor a mi madre, y a una gran amiga.

Harry – dije sin poder articular palabra - ¿Estás seguro? Lo más probable es que la llamen Lunática...

Dios la libre – escuché decir a Ron en susurro, siendo callado por Hermione pero no me importó.

Gracias Harry, es muy... bonito de tu parte.

Y de Ginny... a sido decisión de ambos.

Lo abracé con cariño y no pude evitar que dos finas lágrimas recorrieran mi rostro, mis amigos definitivamente llenaban cualquier vacío... la mayor parte del tiempo.

Vamos, pasen, Lilly estará feliz de verlos.

Es hermosa – dije a penas verla – es la bebita más linda de todas.

¡Hey! - se quejaron los más pequeños.

Pero ustedes son los niños más lindos de todos – dije sonriente.

Adoraba a la familia Weasley en todo su esplendor, siempre habían sido como mi familia, más durante mis duros momentos tras la pérdida de mi padre, pero por un instante no me sentí parte de aquello y salí fuera de la sala, el alboroto era tal que no notaron mi ausencia.

Me sentía sola... quería tener alguien con quien compartir mi felicidad, mi tristeza, mis éxitos como naturalista, mis descubrimientos, mis fracasos …. mi vida. Y no lo tenía.

¿Luna? - dijo una voz que ya había oído antes pero que últimamente no había escuchado.

Draco, wow tanto tiempo – dije sonriente, me alegraba verlo después de tantos años.

No puedo creerlo estoy frente a la exitosa Naturista Luna Lovegood.

Sonreí antes sus elogios y me sorprendí al ver que el brillo en sus ojos era más latente que nunca. Sin duda, era feliz.

Eres feliz – le dije.

Sí – aunque él sabía que no le estaba preguntando, era una afirmación - Como buena bruja, Lovegood – dijo haciendo énfasis en mi apellido - se cumplieron cada una de tus palabras, tengo todo lo que desee y estoy completo, porque tengo paz, porque tengo tranquilidad, porque me gusta el hombre que soy, y porque... tengo una razón para vivir – dijo sonriente apuntando a sus espaldas. De pronto un niño corriendo apareció, no dude un instante, el parecido era evidente – Scorpius, ven aquí pequeño. Quiero que saludes a una amiga de papi.

Oa tia – dijo el muchachito mientras me lanzaba un beso al aire.

Vaya, coqueto como el padre – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Astoria – dije con una sonrisa, no me sorprendí. Sabía por los periódicos y por las cartas que sagradamente Narcissa me escribía cada domingo, del matrimonio 4 años antes de Draco y Astoria Greengrass y dos años después del nacimiento de quien sería su único hijo.

Luna, tanto tiempo. Me imagino que estas aquí por el nacimiento del bebe de Harry Potter.

Así es, y es realmente hermosa. Se llama Lilly Luna – dije con orgullo.

¡Oh es una niña! Dale mis felicitaciones – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Claro. En su nombre. Tienen un pequeño muy hermoso.

Es una copia de Draco sin duda.

Tiene sus ojos y cabello evidentemente.

Y será un Slytherin como los Malfoy. ¿Verdad pequeño? - dijo Draco mientras lo tomaba en brazos – Despídete de la Tía Scor.

Adiós Scorpius, sé un niño bueno.

Fue bueno verte Luna, espero que mis palabras también se cumplan – dijo Draco en susurro, audible solo para mi.

Y no volví a verlo...

Ginny nunca volvió a preguntar que había pasado con Draco, supongo que pensó que mi "enamoramiento" había pasado y así fue, aunque tardo más tiempo del que yo hubiese deseado. Fui quien se casó más tarde de todos mis amigos, la última en tener hijos, muchos se preguntaban la razón y las respuestas eran banales pero principalmente eran el no encontrar el hombre indicado, en mis pensamientos era no poder olvidarle, era recordarlo cada día, en cada gesto de cualquier persona, en compararle con cualquier posible cita y en el fondo yo sabía que solo podría ser feliz cuando ya no quedaran rastros de mi amor por él, cuando al oír su nombre no sintiera más que un cariñoso recuerdo.

Y curiosamente ocurrió cuando Lilly Luna llegó a mi vida, curiosamente ocurrió cuando lo vi por última vez... fue ahí al verlo feliz que me di cuenta que ya no lo amaba.

¿Luna Lovegood? - dijo una voz dudosa a mis espaldas, pero la oía tan lejos que la atribuí a otra cosa, pero la misteriosa voz volvió a repetir mi nombre – disculpa, te he buscado toda la tarde en San Mungo.

¿A mí? ¿Por qué? - dije mirando su rostro y al no reconocerlo agregué - Mmmm puede que te hayas confundido, yo no te conozco. ¿No te has examinado? Puede que tengas Confuccis, suelen hacer creer a la gente que conocen gente que nunca han visto, aún no encuentro ninguno, pero tengo muchas pruebas en mis... - dije buscando mi bolso sin éxito.

¿Carpetas? - dijo con una sonrisa... bastante encantadora debo reconocer – Sé perfectamente quien eres, Luna Lovegood exitosa naturista, descubridora de muchos animales mágicos desconocidos, hija del fallecido Xenophilius editor de El Quisquilloso, y gran amiga de Harry Potter.

Wow parece que si me conoces – dije sorprendida – Pero, lo siento... ¿Tu eres?

Oh, que bobo, lo siento. Mi nombre es Ralf Scanmander, y realmente puedo decir que es un placer conocerte.

¿Tanto así?

He anhelado ir a tus conferencias hace mucho, pero siempre se me presentaban otros asuntos en mi trabajo y me encontraba fuera del mundo mágico, y ahora... solo sucedió.

¿Crees en el destino? - dije perdiéndome por primera vez en sus ojos celestes.

¿Creer? Yo vivo por el destino, y hoy me ha hecho una excelente jugada – me agregó sonriente mientras me entregaba mis carpetas – chocaste conmigo en la entrada al parecer venías muy feliz llamando a Harry.

A nacido su bebé - dije sonriente.

Fue destino, fue casualidad no lo sé, pero todo sucede por una razón y de eso nunca tendré duda, cada instante es puesto minuciosamente después de otro, cada hecho desencadena una consecuencia, un cambio en nuestras vidas, por muy pequeño que paresca, el nacimiento de Lilly, mi despedida con Draco y su familia, y mi primer encuentro con Rolf, quien resulto ser... el amor de mi vida.

No me importo esperar un par de años por él, realmente valió la pena. No tiene sentido comparar dos amores igual de intensos pero que fueron vividos en dos épocas totalmente distintas de mi vida.

Nunca me había sentido tan plena, tan segura de mi misma como estoy ahora, Rolf me ama y me lo demuestra en cada momento, con cada gesto, con cada hecho.

No hay espacio para dudas. No hay otra alternativa... Simplemente era él el indicado. Y lo amo... como nunca amé a nadie.

Mis dos pequeños yacían dormidos en su cuna, mientras yo me levantaba en silencio Lorcan y Lysander eran mi mayor logro, mi mayor felicidad, mi todo.

Sé que donde quieran que estén han cumplido con todo, mírenme no podría ser mas feliz – dije mirando al cielo, mientras una sonrisa que últimamente era difícil de borrar, se apoderaba una vez más de mi rostro.

**F I N**

_**N/A::**__Por favor no me maten ni nada, pero este era el final que siempre tuve pensado, según mi parecer Draco no merecía a Luna y sus amigos jamás aceptarían una relación como esta. Aún asi, no piensen que fue todo en vano, Sin Luna, la vida de Draco hubiese sido mucho más dificil, miserable, sin esperanzas, ella lo salvo de tener una vida que no merecía. Y a cambio ambos tuvieron la felicidad que merecian._

_Como dijo Luna en el capítluo anterior, no fue un final feliz juntos, pero fue un final feliz._

_Aún así, les tengo una sorpresa, visiten el fics el próximo jueves (:_

_Muchos besos._


	19. Epílogo: Muchos años después II

**N/A:** _Bien, aquí les dejo la sorpresa y va dedicada especialmente a quienes leían esta historia y querían un final Draco/Luna, a quienes se decepcionaron al ver que la pareja de rubios finalmente no terminó juntos. Les contaré que en un principio pensé en dejarlos como pareja, pero a lo largo de la historia me dí cuenta que Draco realmente no era merecedor del cariño de Luna, que no se malentienda, me encanta Draco, pero aún así me parecía difícil que ambos pudieran tener una relación - a vista de todos - en sus tiempos de juventud al menos, era soñar demasiado. Pero a medida que iba escribiendo esta historia se me ocurrió también, ¿Por qué no crear un alterno? ¿Por qué de alguna manera no dejar de soñar si todo puede ser posible en un fanfics?_

_Es por ello que les presento un alterno del último capitulo, __**Epilogo Muchos años después**__, creo que si Draco y Luna pueden quedar juntos de alguna forma, no pudo ser en Hogwarts durante la batalla, sino que después de ésta, cuando ya no habían bandos, divisiones ni miedo a un guerra._

**EPILOGO: MUCHOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

LUNA'S POV

No había día en el que no dejará de pensar en él, no había semana en el que no recibiera una carta suya, y a pesar de que solo manteníamos una amistad me hacia soñar, me hacía pensar que aún no me había olvidado del todo. No era sencillo mantenerlo en secreto aunque Ginny nunca volvió a preguntar que había pasado con Draco, supongo que pensó que mi "enamoramiento" había pasado y yo nunca me moleste en mencionarle que en cada sueño, en cada hombre lo veía a él, mirándome, sonriéndome, amándome. Negué con la cabeza y dí un largo suspiro, ordenar mi papeleo no era mi pasatiempo preferido, pero debía hacerlo.

Pocos años habían pasado tras el fin del Señor Oscuro y Ginny, ya estaba pronta en tener su primer hijo, mientras que yo, centrada solo en mi trabajo, aún no encontraba rastros de los Snorlack de Asta Arrugada, seguramente se existieron por su caza indiscriminada, pero no me sentí faltante a la memoria de mi padre, en pocos años, descubrí muchos animales de los cuales en el pasado no se tenía conocimiento, sin duda me sentía orgullosa de mis capacidades y de la vida que tenía.

De pronto una pequeña lechuza tocó en mi puerta, la podía reconocer fácilmente, el ave traía una nota bastante breve y garabateada a prisa, solo la leí una vez y tiré todo lo que estaba a mi paso. corrí de la oficina lo más rápido que pude, Hermione me había avisado que Ginny estaba pronto a tener a su bebé.

- Harry, Harry – grité desde la entrada de San Mungo chocando con muchos desconocidos – disculpe, disculpe.

- Luna, guarda silencio, Harry esta en el parto – me dijo Ron con una sonrisa divertida. mientras se sentaba junto a una Hermione algo aturdida.

- No puedo creer que Ginny ya vaya a ser madre - dijo la castaña.

Los demás Weasley esperaban expentantes, Molly ansiosa, Arthur nervioso, al cabo de unos minutos, Harry salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Nació, nació James, James Sirius - dijo el muchacho nostálgico.

Lo abracé con cariño y no pude evitar que dos finas lágrimas recorrieran mi rostro, mis amigos definitivamente llenaban cualquier vacío... la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Vamos, pasen, James estará feliz de verlos y claro, Ginny también.

- Es hermoso – dije a penas verlo – es la bebito más lindo de todos

Adoraba a la familia Weasley en todo su esplendor, siempre habían sido como mi familia, más durante mis duros momentos tras la pérdida de mi padre, pero por un instante no me sentí parte de aquello y salí fuera de la sala, el alboroto era tal que no notaron mi ausencia.

Me sentía sola... quería tener alguien con quien compartir mi felicidad, mi tristeza, mis éxitos como naturalista, mis descubrimientos, mis fracasos …. mi vida. Y no lo tenía.

- ¿Luna? - dijo una voz que ya había oído antes pero que últimamente no había escuchado.

- Draco... – dije apenas articulando su nombre.

- No puedo creerlo estoy frente a la exitosa Naturalista Luna Lovegood.

Sonreí antes sus elogios y me sorprendí al ver que el brillo en sus ojos aún no existía, soñé con la idea de que aún me quería, que le hacía falta como él a mí.

- ¿Eres feliz? – le pregunté.

- Ahora lo soy – me dijo con una sonrisa sincera – honestamente Lovegood - dijo haciendo énfasis en mi apellido - aún espero que se cumplan las palabras que me dijiste, pero aquí estoy...

- ¿Nada? - repetí por inercia.

- Tengo la vida que siempre quise, o casi... porque no tengo con quien compartir todo esto, y a pesar de mis éxitos, la soledad me hace sentir un fracasado... estoy tranquilo porque me gusta el hombre que soy, pero cada noche, cuando me acuesto y veo mi lado vacío me doy cuenta que no todo esta bien, y la intranquilidad vuelve...

Era como oír una descripción de mi vida...

- Me haces falta... – le dije sin siquiera pensarlo, sin saber si su reacción sería asustarse, sonreír o mirarme con lástima. Al fin y al cabo habían pasado muchos años...

- ¿Yo? - dijo incrédulo.

- Extraño tu sarcasmo, y cómo jugabas con mi cabello y los dedos de mis manos – dije como una niña y mi mente volvió a Hogwarts y la Mansión Malfoy en sus mejores momentos.

- Tú me haces falta – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí – Extraño la forma es que cambias de tema, encuentras respuesta a todo – dijo aún mas cerca – y como tus manos, frágiles, y siempre frías calzaban perfectamente entre las mías – agregó mientras tomaba mi mano, sentí mi cuerpo estremecer y los años que habían pasado se esfumaron. Aún lo amaba y eso no cambiaría.

- Draco...

- Aún te amo – me respondió sin que yo preguntara – te recuerdo cada día de mi vida y lo estúpido que fui al no jugármelas por ti como lo merecías.

- Aún te amo – le respondí con una sonrisa mientras me perdía en sus ojos grises, deseando que esta vez no fuera un sueño, y si lo era, no despertar nunca más.

- Quiero estar contigo, para siempre Luna Lovegood. Ya no hay bandos, no hay caminos, y si tuviera que elegir ahora lo sé...Tú – dijo mientras me besaba con ternura, pasión y ansias, solo como él sabía hacerlo – solo desearía que no fuera demasiado tarde.

- No lo es, quiero estar contigo, siempre he querido estar contigo – dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios nuevamente, deseosa de no separarme nunca de él.

- Te tardaste con decirme hasta pronto la última vez que nos vimos – me dijo con una sonrisa, sin soltarme.

- Pero cumplí, ahora cumpliré con lo demás. Serás muy feliz Draco Malfoy, yo me encargaré de eso.

- Yo también cumpliré con mi palabra. Y seré el hombre que te merezca, porque eres el amor de mi vida.

El decirles a los demás fue difícil, pero lo entendieron más fácil de lo que había pensado. Notaron mi cambio, mi felicidad, al fin estaba completa y era por él y ellos me comprendieron. Supuse que los años entregaron a mis amigos la sabiduría suficiente para perdonarlo y olvidar cualquier rencilla del pasado, y estaba agradecida por eso. Sabía que el camino no sería sencillo, no podía pedir que Draco y mis amigos fueses mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana, pero que no me hagan elegir ya era una avance y sabía que con amor y persistencia lo lograría.

El hecho de que Ginny, Hermione y yo fueramos madres al mismo tiempo ayudó bastante, y tratar de fomentar la amistad entre Albus el pequeño de Ginny y Harry, Rose, la pequeña de Hermione y Ron y nuestro Scorpius fue una tarea de cada día, una tarea que aún estamos realizando.

Años después, cuando Lily y Hugo vinieron al mundo me di cuenta que ya todo estaba saldado, la felicidad era plena y ya no había que elegir un bando, la única misión que teníamos era amarnos hasta el cansancio.

- Lily - dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios anunciando el nacimiento de su tercera hija.

Felicidades amigo, no sabes la alegria que me da que por fin tengas a tu Lily en los brazos - le dije sonriente, al ver que Ron y Hermione dejaban de abrazarlo.

- Felicidades Harry - dijo Draco mientras le tendía la mano.

- Gracias - respondio el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

- ¿Podemos ver a la pequeña Lily? Sé que James, Rose, Scorpius y hasta el pequeño Hugo están expectantes - dijo Hermione mientras movia a su bebé recién nacido.

- Lily Luna - le corrigió Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿Harry en serio? - le pregunté asombrada.

- Ginny y yo quisimos que tuviera el nombre de nuestra gran amiga, y madrina de nuestra bebé. Claro, si aceptas.

- ¡Por supuesto! - grité de la emoción, causando que una enfermera que estaba cerca me regañara - pero Harry, lo más probable es que la llamen Lunática - agregé pensativa.

- Dios la libre - oí decir a Ron en susurro.

- ¡Ron! - le regaño Hermione en susurro causando la sonrisa de todos, a pesar de los años que habían pasado muchos seguíamos igual, pero sin duda mucho, mucho más felices.

Fue destino, fue casualidad no lo sé, pero todo sucede por una razón y de eso nunca tendré duda, cada instante es puesto minuciosamente después de otro, cada hecho desencadena una consecuencia, un cambio en nuestras vidas, por muy pequeño que parezca, nuestra primera despedida, nuestro encuentro me hizo valorarlo y extrañarlo para luego amarlo, como si fuera posible, con mayor intensidad.

No me importo esperar un par de años por él, realmente valió la pena. Nunca me había sentido tan plena, tan segura de mi misma como estoy ahora, Draco me ama y me lo demuestra en cada momento, con cada gesto, con cada hecho. No hay espacio para dudas. No hay otra alternativa... Simplemente era él el indicado siempre lo fue. Y lo amo...

Mis dos pequeños yacían dormidos en su cuna, mientras yo me levantaba en silencio Lorcan y Lysander mis hijos habían venido a complementar una felicidad, que parecía no crecer sin embargo cada día lo hacía más.

Draco se afirmó en el marco de la habítación y me dijo en susurro.

- Pensé que no lo lograría pero Scorpius se a dormido, la historia de como mi abuelo murió con viruela de dragón lo dejo muy exitado.

- Draco te he dicho que ese tipo de historias no es para dormir, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

- No puedo evitarlo – me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – adoro ver sus ojos abiertos de par en par ansiosos por más información.

- Los gemelos se han dormido, supongo que podemos dormir unas horas antes de que Scorpius llegue a la cama a pedir dormir con nosotros – me quejé en broma.

- ¿De verdad quiere dormir señora Malfoy? - me dijo con una sonrisa seductora, una sonrisa que era mi debilidad.

- Depende, si tiene mejores planes, me adaptaré a la situación.

- Dame cinco minutos – dijo mientras me besaba fugazmente en los labios y corría a nuestra habitación.

- Sé que donde quieran que estén han cumplido con todo, mírenme no podría ser mas feliz – dije mirando al cielo, mientras una sonrisa que últimamente era difícil de borrar, se apoderaba una vez más de mi rostro.

**F I N **

**__****N/A: **_Y esto es el adiós, ahora no habrán más sorpresas, al menos no con esta historia._

_Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por leer esta historia, por comentarla, pero principalmente por incentivarme a seguirla, con cada review, con cada visita. Sin su apoyo puede que esta historia haya sido una más sin terminar, gracias por compartir mi amor por estos dos personajes, por ayudarme con criticas constructivas o simplemente leer. Gracias al primer y al último review, a quienes siguieron la historia desde un principio,aguantaron los largos lapsus en que la inspiración se fue de mi lado y esperaron pacientes que volviera a escribir, incluso a quienes solo leyeron un par de capítulos, gracias a los lectores de potterfics y a los de fanfiction . Se tardó pero por fin, he escrito las palabras que nunca pensé escribir: FIN._

_Un abrazo enorme a todos y como dijo Luna... hasta pronto. (:_


End file.
